Miscommunication
by shannygoat
Summary: Dave Batista and John Cena are in love with the same woman. After one night, of a putting a note in the wrong bag, all three of them will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actualy a collection of short stories that all start with this senerio. There are different writing styles throughout. This is a work in progress.**

**Miscommunication**

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the orginal character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Rating: MA (The following includes strong sexual contact. It is intended for mature auditions only)

Feedback: Is welcome.

Her POV 

_I've been dreaming about making love to you all week. At 7:30 tonight, I'm yours. I'll be in room 615, with the door unlocked, wearing nothing but a blindfold. I'll have everything waiting for you. _

_You can have me anyway you want. I want to give myself to you completely. _

_I can't wait to feel you inside me._

_Yours always_

I stuck the letter in his black gym bag as I hurry out the dressing room before he finishes going over his match in the ring. Tonight would be the night that I finally tell him I love him. Tonight would the night that I show him that I trust him…completely. Trust has been so hard for me and he has been so patient.

I rush back to the hotel to get everything ready. Satin sheets, strawberries and whipped cream, his favorite. I put the champagne on ice just before I get in the shower. I can't wait until he's here. As I wash myself, I start to smile just thinking about what he will do to me. He's so gentle with me. My gentle giant.

I dry off, and put baby lotion on. He says he loves the way I smell, like a baby, _his _baby. I put my hair down. He likes to have my long hair down when we make love. He says he loves the way it tickles his chest when I'm on top of him. I lie in the middle of the bed and look at the clock. It's 7:20. I look over at the night stand again, just to make sure everything is ready. It's perfect. I tightly tie the black blindfold around my eyes and lay back on the bed.

A few minutes later I hear the door open. I try to keep my excitement to myself. I hear him walk across the floor towards the bed. Something seems different. He doesn't seem to have as much of a presence has he normally does. But I'm so excited that I hardly pay that any attention. I hear him inhale to speak, but I cut him off before he can.

"There are only 2 rules. No talking and the blindfold only comes off, when you take it off me." I whisper.

I hear his belt unbuckle and his clothes drop to the floor. He sits on the side of the bed next to me. Kiss me, I whisper internally, but he doesn't. Instead he softly kisses my neck. This is different; he always starts by kissing me. But I told him he could have me as he pleased.

He gently takes me by the wrists and pulls my arms over my head. Then he kisses my breasts. My nipples harden as his tongue runs over them. His hand slowly trails down my stomach and I quiver at his touch. The way he is kissing my body is different too. Normally, he kisses me like he's ready to devour me, but tonight, he's taking his time. It's almost like he wants to explore my body for the first time. I feel his weight move to the foot of the bed. He doesn't seem as heavy as he normally does, but I want him so bad, I dismiss that thought.

He pauses. I open my eyes and struggle to see something against the blindfold that covers them. My brain struggles to get a signal from my body of what he's going to do next. I want to see it all, but there is excitement in not knowing.

I feel something cold fall between my legs. Whipped cream, I tell myself. He spreads it on me and starts to kiss my inner thigh. He gently pushes my legs open more and I feel the cold substance spread across me to my other thigh. Then I feel his tongue; soft and warm licking it up.

There is something different in the way he's pleasuring me. Tonight, he's so gentle. It's like how it was the first time we made love. Back then, he would do it like he was trying to figure out what I liked. I enjoyed him playing with me to see.

He loves me so much. This is my gift to him, and he's making love to me the way I want it.

I feel his fingers enter me now. I suck in my breath as he adds more inside me, while he's still pleasing me with his mouth. I can't take it any more. I have to touch him. I slide one arm down toward his face, but he catches it before I get to him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk" he says and gently puts it back up toward the headboard. Once he secures my grip on the headboard, he returns to his meal.

I want to touch him so badly, I want to watch him pleasure me, but I can't. I'm so frustrated, yet he feels so good. Slowly, I start to feel a bolt of electricity shoot through me. I can't stop my legs from twitching every time his tongue goes over my clit. I'm so close, I can't stop it.

In the middle of my orgasm, he slowly inserts his hard manhood into me, sending me to another level of ecstasy. He moves slowly and deeply. This is familiar. He's never been the type of lover that rushes. He moves precisely burying himself deep within me.

I let out moans of pleasure as he fills not only my body, but my soul.

I want him to lay on me. I need to feel his skin on mine. But he doesn't, he remains hovered over me, daring not to come too close. The fact that he outweighs me by 200 pounds never bothered him before when we made love. I like having his heavy body pin me to the bed. I can't tell him that I want him feel him. After all, they were my stupid rules.

I feel his tongue touch my lips softly. I try to lean up to kiss his lips, but he backs off. The closest I get is our tongues meeting outside of our mouths. I taste myself and whipped cream. His tongue tasted so good, I wanted it inside my mouth.

I feel that familiar electric volt enter the pit of my belly again. My moans alert him to it too. He slowly pulls out and starts to taste me again.

He is so full of surprises tonight. This is the spark our relationship needed. Not that we take each other for granted, but we had become comfortable in our love making.

This is too intense. I want to come so badly, but I feel him backing off. With one hand he grabs my wrists and moves my arms down to my chest. He gently turns me over. Now I'm on my stomach.

His tongue slowly trails down my back and over my ass. I hope he doesn't try it. He knows I don't like anal. But if it's what he wants, I'll suffer tonight.

He pushes my legs up so I'm on my knees. He starts to lick my ass. Then I feel him upright behind me. He rubs the head over my entrance, I wince expecting the pain. The last time we tried this had not been pleasurable.

Instead, he enters me where he knows I like it. He moves slowly, in and out. I feel a sting on my ass, then on the other side. Normally, I don't like being hit, but tonight I love it. I want him to do it again, and he does.

He reaches his arm around my waist and starts rubbing me. There is nothing stopping me now. I let out a cry as I cum all over him. My body shaking makes him burry himself deep inside as he does too.

All I can do is collapse on the bed. I curl up wanting him to curl up next to me. Suddenly, I hear the door close. He really likes having it his way. I lay there waiting for his return. All I could do was think about tonight as I softly drift off to sleep.

I awake by his tongue gently running up and down my clit. I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it doesn't matter now. He removes my blindfold while he's making love to me.

After we climax together, I look up at him. "You are just full of surprises tonight," I say.

**John's POV**

"Yo, man. How many times I gotta say stop putting your shit in my bag?" I yell. Almost everyday, he puts his shit in my bag. Granted we have the same bag, but I put my initials on mine, on one side anyway. I throw his shit on the bench and grab the deodorant out of my bag. As I pulled it out, something falls out.

It was a note. Who the hell put a note in my bag? I read it to myself.

Oh shit. She must have put this in the wrong bag. She must have thought it was his when she stuck it in here. Or did she know it was mine? My initials are on it.

She can't know that I've been pinning for her since that time I saw them making love a year ago. He and I were put in the same room and when they thought I was asleep they went at it. The way her skin looked against his, all her curves, her beautiful brown hair tickling his body. I watched them from under my covers and I wished I was the one she was making love to.

Naw, she thought it was his. They are so in love. The sickening way he says her name and the way she makes goo-goo eyes at him when they talk. She wouldn't cheat on him. She loves him.

I should give him the note. But what if really was for me? What if he thinks I'm messing around with his girl? He's my best friend; I wouldn't want to end our friendship over a misunderstanding. I need to find her and tell her that I think she put the note in the wrong bag.

"Yo, I'm outta here." I yell to him. He's still got about an hour or so here. The note said 7:30, he won't be done until at least 8 or 9 o'clock.

I get to room 615 at 7:25, traffic was a bitch. I hope she's not "ready" yet. I opened the door and step in the room. I can faintly see her frame sprawled out on the bed. The candles are only giving me hints of her body as the light flickers upon her skin. She's lying on the bed naked, wearing only a blind fold. One hand is propped behind her head the other is out by her side. She has one leg slightly bent up on the bed and the other is out straight. She looks like she's posing for a centerfold.

God, she's beautiful. She looks like a Nubian princess.

She reaches her hand out toward me. I walk closer to the bed. I open my mouth to tell her about the mix up, but she tells me there is no talking. I watch her breast move up and down with each breath she takes. I am waiting for the angel and devil to show up on my shoulder and tell me what to do. But nothing happens.

I know this is wrong, I shouldn't be here, but I can't leave. I may never have to chance to make love to the woman that haunts my dreams nightly, again. Reluctantly, I take off my shoes and socks. I let my eyes engulf her as I take off my belt and my pants. I lick my lips with anticipation as I lift my shirt over my head.

I want to kiss her. I could just kiss her and leave. But what if I kiss her? She would know I'm not him. She knows her lover's kiss. Instead, I go for her neck. I'll kiss her softly that way she can't compare the two.

As much as I want her to touch me, I know she can't. I have to make sure she keeps her hand on the headboard. Once she touches me, she'll know I'm lying to her. Her skin smells so sweet, like baby oil. I make sure to sniff her as I lick her chest.

I take one of her beautiful breasts into my mouth. I've seen the way he treats them, like that's all she is, tits and ass. As much as I want to spend more time licking her sweet mounds, I don't want to miss the rest of her.

My hand explores her first and my tongue follows close behind. When I reach to her navel, I reconsider. What if I don't touch her the way he does. She'll know it was me and not him. But the goose bumps on her skins tell me that she's enjoying my tongue bath.

As I look up at her face, I notice the table next to the bed. She was pulling out all the stops tonight. He was going to have her, his way. I stick my hand in the whipped cream and walk over to the foot of the bed. Gently, I splatter it on her toned thigh. She giggles a little at that. I pull her legs apart and spread it over her center on to her other thigh.

If I'm going to ruin my friendship, then so be it. She's too beautiful and I'm too entranced by her to turn back now.

I brush my check against her thigh. She flinches with anticipation before me. I take a minute to smell her. She smells so good. More intense than that night I watched them together. My mouth is watering as I think about tasting her.

I lick her thighs first, and as she squirms on the bed, I start to taste her center. This is too much. I could easily cum right now, just by eating her. Her body responds just as I hoped it would. She's squirming on the bed and holding the head board. I want to explore her horizon; I want to make it mine if only for tonight.

I gently push my fingers in her. She's so small and wet. I watch her face as I see a pleasure filled smile erupt. Out of the corner of my eye I see her hand coming toward me. She can't touch me. I've come too far to be found out now. I grab her hand and put it back on the headboard.

I return to tasting her, while my fingers glide in and out of her smoothly. I feel her tighten around my fingers from the inside. She's going to go. I lick her harder as I anticipate the climax. As she grabs the head board and lets out a moan, I slowly insert myself into her.

I can't describe how good she feels. She's so warm and tight. He can't be giving it her like she deserves if she's this tight. I move around with ease, but I make sure to take my time. I go in deep and pull out all the way, so she can feel my affection for her.

She moans in paradise for me.

I want to take her in my arms and hold her close, but she knows what he feels like. He's got 80 pounds on me. I want to kiss her but again, it would give me away.

I can't take it anymore; I lean forward and lick her beautiful pillow lips. She tries to kiss me, but I move up just as she does. I stick my tongue between her parted lips, and she meets me in the middle with hers. Oh, her sweet tongue.

I'm going to blow at any minute. But I can't have it end yet. I want to enjoy her longer. I have to do something to stop myself. I slowly pull out of her and return for another taste. She's wetter than ever now, and much more seasoned to the taste. My tongue inside her reminded me of homemade apple pie and being kid on the 4th of July.

I have to take her from behind. I turn her over and she spreads her legs for me. I bathe her back and her ass with my tongue. I notice a tattoo on the small of her back. It had _his _name on it. What was she, his property? How dare he fucking brand her? She should be worshipped, not tagged.

I get her on her knees; I just look at her ass. I have been admiring it for so long, now it was in front of me, wanting me to take it.

I put the head up next to her entrance, but that made her flinch. I don't want to hurt her; I just want to love her. Instead I aim lower and enter her again. She's still so tight. From this position, the muscles inside her grip me as to almost pull my seed out of me. I slap her ass. She's really responsive to that. So I do it again, and again.

I need to feel her come on me again. I start to touch her and I feel the pulsating within her. The same as on my fingers now she pulsates on my cock. She moans and a wave of warm wetness washes over the head. This feeling was too much. I pushed my entire length into her and come harder than ever before. I love you, I whisper in my head as I pump the last of it into her.

She drops to the bed. I want to curl up beside her and hold her close to me, but I don't want her to think that she has cheated on her love. Instead, while her back was to me, I bend down and get my clothes. As I reach to the door, she is still rocking on the bed, laying in a fetal position. I look back at her one last time and leave of the room.

I put my shorts on in the hallway. What have I done?

I have ruined my friendship and fell in love all at the same time. I made love to the woman of dreams tonight and she can never find out.

**Dave's POV**

Every fucking thing has gone wrong tonight. When I talked to her last she told me she had a surprise for me and to be at her room at 7:30. That was this morning. I don't know what her surprise is, but it can't be bigger than mine. Tonight is the night that I'm going to ask her to marry me.

I wish we hadn't started so late. It's already 6:45 and we haven't gotten in the ring yet. I'm never going to be there by 7:30.

"They're broken." The doc says as she wraps Kurt's hand. Damn, it's 7:25 and I was in such a hurry that I broke two of his fingers. I call the room to tell her I'm going to be late, but she has a do not disturb on the phone. I call John's cell phone to ask him swing by and tell her I'll be there as soon as I can, but there is no answer from him.

It's now 7:45 and now Vince wants to talk to me; like, I have time for one of his lectures. All I want to do is get home and have my baby in my arms.

It's 9:30 and I'm just getting to the jewelry store. They show me the ring. It's perfect. 4 karats, princess cut on a platinum band. It set me back a pretty penny, but she's worth it. She's going to love it.

I look at the clock in the car, now it's 10:25. Why is traffic still so thick? I turn on the radio only to hear there is an accident on the highway and it's backed up for miles. This can't be happening. I manage to squeeze by on the shoulder and get off on the next off ramp. This exit has me on the other side of town. It will take me at least a half hour to get to her hotel.

Just as I think it's smooth sailing, I get rear ended. Now I have to call the fucking cops and have them do this insurance bullshit. Damn, is anything going to go right tonight?

When I open the door at 12:00, she is on the bed sleeping. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping.

I walk over to the bed. I see the whipped cream in the bowl has melted, the ice to chill the champagne was now just water. She's wearing only a blindfold. I notice the covers in disarray. She must have waited up all night for me and decided to pleasure herself instead. I wish I would have seen that. I love to watch her play with herself.

I jump in the shower. I've made her wait long enough. The least I can do is be clean for her. I want her to make me dirty again.

Dripping wet, I make my way to the bed. I place a soft kiss on her lips, then I move down to her center. I gently spread her legs apart and I inhale deeply. She must have really worked herself up. She's still so wet and smells so good. I lick my lips hungrily as I open my mouth to receive her pearl.

Slowly I suck her awake. I feel her hands touch my hair. The harder I press my tongue into her deeper she pushes my head. She pushes my head down so far, that I can't breathe. But I don't mind. She has every right to be pissed at me and if this is my punishment I will gladly take it.

I slowly put my fingers into her and she moans with delight. "Come for me." I whisper. A few more strokes with my tongue and she does. I lick my way up her body and rest at her mouth. She kisses me so passionately, like she's wanted to do that all day.

I love when she grabs my ears when she kisses me.

I can tell she's ready for me. She has her feet on the bed and her knees drop out to the side. She's grinding her pelvis into me. Not yet my love. I want you to taste my love for you.

I crawl up the bed and now my knees are at her shoulders. She can't see me, but she knows I want something that I never ask her to do. When she does it, it's mind blowing. But I let her do it on her terms.

I gently rub my rock hard cock against her cheek. I hold it just over her lips and her tongue exits it's cave and gently licks the tip. I can't take it. Her mouth is so warm and soft. She gently takes more of me in her mouth.

She's never been able to take all of me in, but what she doesn't get she makes up for it with her hands. Now she's completely sucking and jerking me. I have to lean one arm on he wall for support. When she does this to me, my knees get weak. I need to make sure to angle myself, so I don't choke her.

She starts to move my hips toward her and back. She wants to me to fuck her mouth. I gladly comply. I slowly move in and out of her mouth and her teeth gently graze the tip. I am going pour at any minute. She can sense how tight my muscles are getting. She grabs my thighs and that sends me over the top.

I empty into her sweet mouth and she cleans me off with her tongue.

I want her so much now. I kiss her again deeply. I can taste myself on her breath. I kneel before her and put her legs over my shoulders. Then I lay on her pinning her legs by her head. I gently push in her. She grabs my head and presses her open mouth on my cheek. I slowly move around in her; feeling all of her. I let up and her legs fall. She wraps them around my waist as I pump into her deeper.

I pull the blind fold off. "Look at me," I command gently, "Don't ever hide those beautiful brown eyes from me again." We continue to make love starring into each others' eyes. I can see by her face that she's about lose it. She tries to close her eyes. "Look at me. I want to watch you come." I whisper. She gasps for breath and shutters. A single tear falls from the corner of her eye, which I gently lick away. That's all I wanted. I wanted to see my baby happy.

I feel myself about to end too. I'm struggling to hold on to her longer. Suddenly she grabs my face and looks me in the eyes, "I love you, David," she whispers. I always knew she did, but she's never said it before. It's been hard for her; she's been hurt so much in the past. She tattooed my name on her body, she puts up with my mood swings and chaotic schedule. If that's not love I don't know what is. But, this time, her mouth finally said, what her body has been telling me all along. She loves me.

That's all I needed to hear. Those four words made my orgasm so much more intense. I come inside her, deep inside her. But before it is over, I manage to whisper, "Will you marry me?"

She didn't answer. She just kisses me gently. I drop my head between her neck and her shoulder. It takes me few minutes to get myself together. I reach for the box on the nightstand and show her the ring.

I put it on her finger and watch her as she cries tears of happiness. "You are just full of surprises tonight," she said smiling. We kiss, as I slowly entered her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession **

Featuring: Dave Batista, John Cena and Her (use your imagination)

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the original character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Feedback: Is welcome.

John's POV

I can't stop shaking. I am so afraid to tell them.

He's been my best friend for 15 years. We've been through everything together. He helped me develop my character and I helped him create his finishing move. We're like brothers, that is how close we are. And she's so good for him. I've never seen him happier in all the years that I've known him. She makes him calm. He's a better person with her. He loves her…so do I.

I thought my secret was safe. 3 months had passed without them knowing that it was me she made love to that night. She still thinks it was him and he was none the wiser. I was fine living with the guilt. But now I have to tell them.

He was so happy when he told me. She is going to make a beautiful bride. I even agreed to be his best man. I'll watch my best friend marry the woman I'm in love with and I'll suffer through it. But what made me sick to my stomach was when she said, "We're pregnant." As far as they know she's about 3 months along. That's near the time that I loved her that night.

What if the baby's mine? Oh God, how I would love to have a daughter with her eyes and smile. She would be beautiful, just like her. She would have beautiful caramel skin and soft brown eyes. I would have a living reminder of the night that has grown to mean so much to me. A child would remind me of the passion we shared, the smell, taste and feel of her below me.

If it is mine, I wouldn't deny it. I'd take care of her and the baby, whatever she needed. But what if it's not? Do I hurt my best friend for nothing?

I have to do it. They have to know.

I ring their door bell. She opens the door wearing a sundress. She's glowing. Her belly is still flat, but her breasts are slightly swollen. I imagine putting my mouth to them again and taste the sweet milk she is making.

My fantasy is interrupted when she hugs me. The smell of her hair and the feel of her skin gives me an instant hard on. I pull away from her so she won't feel it. She invites me in, not knowing how badly I still want her.

He's lying on the couch. I never noticed just how big his arms were before. He's going to kill me.

I don't know how to say it. I can't soften the blow. "I've done something wrong." I manage to squeak out through a dry mouth.

Just don't look at me I think. I can do this if you don't look at me. I don't hate him. I don't want to hurt him at all. I love her, I want to be with her, but that would mean losing him.

"Before I tell you what I did, I need to say, I'm sorry and I love you guys so much." I can't steady my voice. I nervously wipe my hands on my jeans. My whole body is shaking.

He looks concerned and she looks nervous. They are listening to me too intently.

"That night," I start "… that night you put the note in the wrong bag." His face shows he doesn't know what I am talking about. She hadn't reminisced with him about their lovemaking. But the change in her expression says she knew exactly what I mean.

"I tried to come and tell you. But you were naked and blindfolded, and you told me not to talk." I continued, breathing slowly and choosing my words carefully, "I should have been a man and walked away, or spoke up and said something. But I just wanted you so bad. I gave you my heart that night. It hurt me to leave you, but I left you lying there."

"What are you talking about?" he managed to say. His voice is too deep and even.

I recount the whole story. I explain to him in detail what I had done. His face changes in front of me. She can't even bring herself to look at me. She closes her eyes and shakes her head softly.

"I've been in love with you for so long. I couldn't stop myself," I say looking at her. "I couldn't take it if your baby was mine and I couldn't share in it with you."

I don't know what reaction I was expecting, but the silence was deafening. Part of me hopes that she will run to me and tell me she loves me, too. Another part of me wants him to forgive me and our friendships remain intact.

She stands up slowly and walks to the bathroom. I hear her heaving. I turn toward the bathroom and try to move slowly to check on her. Suddenly a white hot pain shoots across the side of my face.

There's so much blood now pooling on his hardwood floors, as he kicks my ass. What am I suppose to do? Fight back? I slept with his girl and she may be pregnant with my baby.

I hear the word rape.

No, I made love to her. She enjoyed it. Each time she came, she moaned with pleasure. I didn't rape her, I love her.

I tried to open my eyes when I hear her begging him to stop.

I hear a crash and see her on the floor. Oh God, what have I done? I brought his rage back. He's going to kill us both.

"Stop!" I reach out to her and he stomps my head again.

I black out from the pain. Suddenly, I'm back in the hotel with her, feeling her beneath me. She's so sweet, so angelic.

I wake up in the hospital. She's not here to nurse me back to health. I hope she's alright, I pray he didn't hurt her.

With all this time to think, I ask myself was it worth it? If it means spending another night in her arms, my answer is still, hell yes.

**Dave's POV**

He looks really serious standing there. I hope everything is ok. Please don't let it be steroids or the damn gambling again. Something is strange. He doesn't' want a beer or anything. He's just standing there talking.

I'm trying to understand the words coming out his mouth, but I can't concentrate. I only hear fragments of the words he is saying. The sound of my heart breaking is too loud to hear anything else.

He made love to her? He put his lips on her most private parts? He put his filthy cock into her body? He dishonored her like that and has the nerve stand in my fucking house and tell me about it?

And my baby? Oh God, what if the baby is his? First he took my friendship, then he took my love and now he wants my child? No more!

I turn to toward the bathroom door. Is she ok? I hear her throwing up, but the rage is too powerful to allow me to check on her. I can't move.

It's been so long since I felt anger like this. I have worked so hard to cage the beast inside of me. She's shown me that I don't have to cage it, but how to tame it. But now it's too late; it's free and wild.

How dare he try to comfort her, that's my job. Before I could stop myself, I hit him. I hit him so hard I dislocate my knuckle. Blood shoots out of his nose as his head snaps back. I can't stop hitting and kicking him.

"You fucked her! You love her, huh? You think you made love to her? You raped her, you punk!" I say kicking him in the stomach. Suddenly he looks up at me, which angers me more. "Don't look at me bitch! She didn't let you fuck her, you took it from her. You cock sucking bitch!" I yell stomping his back. I can't stop myself, not until he's dead.

I feel her hands grab my arm and faintly I hear her beg me to stop. I push her off of my arm and go back to hitting him. He yells and reaches out. I stomp his head to the floor before I turn around.

I turn around to see my love on the floor. I had knocked her down. Please don't let me have hurt her or the baby. I run over to her.

"Baby, are you ok?" I ask with tears running down my face.

She's not answering me. Oh God, please let her be ok, please.

I grab the phone and call 911. They can't get here fast enough. I hold her in my arms and tell her that I am sorry. I tell her how much I love her and that everything will be alright. I kiss her forehead and rock her limp body in my arms, as the sirens approach.

The ambulance is finally here. They take them both to the hospital and the cops take me away in handcuffs.

God, please let her be alright. Please let her know that I will be there as soon as I straighten this entire thing out.

As for him, he can rot in hell.

**Her POV**

As soon as he mentions the note I feel nauseous. Please don't say what I think you are going to say. I knew things felt different that night. Not better or worse, just different. But I thought it was the excitement of doing something new and the anticipation of me telling him I love him.

Oh God, please don't tell him what you did to me. That I came over and over again, that I loved every minute of it. That is until now. Does Dave know that I've wanting him to make love to me again that way?

The more he talks about that night, the sicker I feel. I entire room takes on a sickly green hue. I can't shake this nasty taste in my mouth.

I put my hand on my stomach; Dave's baby. I have been so happy since we found out. We will be married in 2 weeks and parents in 6 months. Why does John hate me so much, why does he want to take everything I love away from me?

John keeps talking, but now I only see his lips move. I look at Dave, his face is turning red. I can see the beast inside him starting to surface. I turn back to John. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I scream inside; but my mouth is so dry I can't talk.

Tears come to his eyes. Don't cry now, I think. You took the gift I had for Dave, only for Dave. I look over at him, again. The rage is now in his eyes. Their beautiful chocolate coloring is now been replaced by black.

Dave was so angry, when we first met. But over time, he's learned to push that aside. He is so gentle now; especially with me. He is careful with my feelings. He treats me like I may break. And since we found out about the baby, he's handled me like a china doll. I can't see the gentleness in him now, only the hatred remains.

Don't say you love me, you bastard! You tricked me. If you say it, I know I'll throw up.

Those words come out his mouth. I use my feet to carry me to the bathroom. Before I can close the door, I feel the contents of my stomach reach my throat. I bend over and release them. I know it has more to do with what he said than what's growing inside me.

I was so happy to have a piece of Dave in me; a child that we would share. Knowing that we created this child together, out of love, made all of my fears disappear.

Once I stop heaving, I only hear my heart pound in my ears. I wipe the tears falling from my eyes. The cold water on my face helps me concentrate. I can hear muffled sounds in the next room. I have to check on Dave.

I see blood on the floor, coming from John. Dave's hands and shirt are colored with John's blood. His massive foot comes down across John's back, hard.

He's going to kill him. I have to stop him. If he kills him, they'll take him away from me forever.

I run over to him. "Baby, please. Please stop. Don't do this. He's had enough." I cry as I grab his arm. He jerks his arm upward and his fist catches my face. A hot pain goes through my eye as he pulls his arm away.

I know he didn't mean it. He never even turned around. But that doesn't stop the sting or the tears forming in my eye.

I drop his arm and hold my face. The pain hits me so hard that I stumble backward. I try to turn around to catch my balance, but instead catch my foot on the rug. I fall onto the coffee table.

My stomach hurts. It hit the table before my hands could brace the impact.

I lay on the floor. I can't move, it hurts so badly. I close my eyes and dream about the bath we had this morning. I remember making love to him in the tub and the warm water engulfing us. I don't feel the pain thinking about happy we were.

I wake up with a doctor standing over me. I don't know what she is talking about.

Why do I need a grief counselor? What does she mean there is no baby?

The police walk in just after she leaves.

Why are they telling me about John? I don't give a fuck about him. Where's Dave?

No, I don't want to press charges for domestic assault. I can't make sense of any of this.

"DAVE!" is all I can scream out, as they put more medication in my IV.

I roll over and pull my knees up to my chest. I can't help but notice how empty my belly feels. I close my eyes, but the tears roll anyway.

How the hell did we get here? I just my David to hold me and make all of this go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Protectors**

By: shannygoat

Featuring: Dave Batista, Stephanie McMahon, and Her (use your imagination)

References to: Triple H and John Cena

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the original character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Feedback: Is welcome.

It had been 6 months since they'd taken him away and she had only seen him twice. Once was at his trial, where they made her a hostile witness. She still resented the way the prosecutor made him out to be violent. They had twisted the truth and made him sound like he attacked her and John because they were lovers. Even when she told them how they it all started, and about the note, they twisted it even more. She watched him move around in his chair uneasily as they asked her to go over that night in great detail.

He'd been convicted of 2 counts of 2nd degree aggravated assault and was sentenced to 1 year in jail, six months of which were suspended. She was devastated, but he took his punishment silently.

The last time she saw him was on his birthday. She sat in the visitor's room of the jail nervously. He came in on the other side and sat down. A thick layer of Plexiglas with little holes in it separated them. She couldn't help but to think of the Chinese Food store in the neighborhood she grew up in, seeing the glass. She smiled to herself and it helped calm her.

She didn't recognize his face. He had grown a full beard, which she had never seen on him before. He sat in front of her quietly looking into nothing.

She searched his eyes for some form of life, but could not find it. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she put her hand on the glass. His eyes moved to her hand and back to her own.

"You owe me a wedding," she said trying to smile. He lowered his eyes. She knocked on the glass forcing him to look up. He fought back the tears that were welling in his eyes. He couldn't stand to be near her. He stood up to leave. "I love you," she said pouring every ounce of her heart into those words. He didn't respond; he simply walked away.

After that visit, he refused to see her. She still came to see him once a week, but he would not come out.

She wrote him a letter for every day that he was gone, to which he never replied. Instead he would sit in his 10x10 cell holding the envelopes close to him.

He would trace her handwriting with his fingers, and imagine her say his name when he looked at the way she'd written it. He took the time to smell each of the envelopes. Everyone of them smelled like her, like baby lotion. That sweet smell that once drove him crazy with lust now haunted him. It reminded him of how much he missed his life, his days spent as a superstar and their nights filled with passion. All that had been taken away and it was his fault. If only he could have controlled his rage, none of this would be happening. He should be at home now, rubbing her swollen belly, setting up the crib and going to Lamaze classes. No, the scent of baby lotion, no longer reminded him of his love for her, but only of the baby that they had lost.

He stayed to himself during his incarceration. Since he was so big and bruiting, not many people bothered him. On his second day inside, he had fought two guys who had tried to punk him. It sent a message to everyone else that he would not be taken. He spent a week in solitary confinement after he had cracked one man's ribs and broke the other's nose.

The only joy he had was exercise. In the weight room, he would lift until he thought his arms would fall off. And when the pain became excruciating, he would lift some more. Guards and inmates alike would stand in amazement watching him work out. They could not believe that one man could torture his body like that for hours, only taking 2 breaks to eat. During his stay, he gained 8 inches on his arms and 6 on his thighs.

With every rep, he convinced himself that he could not look at her again; especially not caged like an animal. He was so racked with guilt; they had made him out to be a woman beater, and he agreed. Although he had accidentally hit her, the end result was the same. She miscarried their child and it was his fault. The pain of knowing he endangered her and killed their baby consumed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was released on October 23. She felt that was a good omen; it was her due date. She was so anxious to see him; she paced the floors of their home.

Hours went by and he still had not shown. She called everyone she knew even John, but no one had seen him.

At 9 pm her phone rang. It was Paul, telling her that Dave was at his house. Without further conversation, she hung up and drove to him. Thoughts ran through her mind as she drove recklessly to see him. Why would he go there and not home to me? She couldn't worry about that now. She just needed him to hold her and finally put an end to this nightmare.

Frantically, she ran up Paul's stairs and banged on his door. Paul greeted her with a gentle hug, pausing to whisper, "He's not doing so well." Her heart skipped a beat as Paul took her back into the kitchen.

Dave sat at the table quietly, nursing a beer, his eyes still on the floor.

She sat next to him without a sound. She wanted him to look at her. She gently put her hand on his arm. "I love you, David," she said softly. He gently pulled his arm away and stood up. She tried to make since of something, anything, but she couldn't. Devastated, she watched him walk out of the room.

Her soul ached as she put her head in her hands and wept. Paul's wife, Stephanie gently rubbed her shoulder. "He's hurting," she said softly, "He told me, he feels guilty about the baby." She looked up at her, almost disgusted at what she said. "The baby is gone, but I'm still here!" she yelled not able to steady her voice.

Stephanie hugged her around the shoulders, "Just give him time." She stood up, slowly, "We've already lost so much time," she said sadly.

She walked to the front door and grabbed the handle. "Wait," she heard his voice, low and faint. She turned around to face him, not being able to control her tears.

He handed her a stack of envelopes, tied neatly together. It was the letters she had written him, all of them unopened. "It's over," he said meeting her eyes.

She took the letters out of his hand and slapped him so hard her hand stung. He didn't flinch, he just stared at her. As she walked out of the door, he let his tears fall. That was the hardest thing he had ever done. Now maybe she can get on with her life, he thought.

She felt like her soul was rotting. For three days she stayed in her bed with the curtains drawn. She couldn't sleep or eat; all she could do was cry. She had lost so much, her friendship with John, her baby and now the love of her life.

Stephanie came by to make sure she was alright. She sat with her as she cried.

She had cried so much that her eyes would no longer produce tears. When the tears ran dry, she continued to wail at the realization their love was over.

Stephanie forced her out of the bed. Reluctantly, she sipped on the soup that she had brought over. But, food had no taste; she was just doing it so Stephanie would leave her to mourn in peace. While she ate, Stephanie drew her bath. She stood there like a zombie as Stephanie removed her clothes and helped her into the tub.

Sitting rigid in the tub, she felt no embarrassment of having Stephanie wash her. She was so numb. She remembered the way he would lovingly wash her shoulders first with the sponge then how he would gently kiss them afterward. She remembered the last time they were in this very tub together. Laying on her with his back to her chest and her arms wrapped around him, rubbing his. She remembered him saying that he wanted a son, and his name should be Douglas, after her father. She smiled as she remembered saying, "I want him to be David, after you."

Lost in those memories, she was happy. But soon, she was in reality, sitting in the tub with Stephanie combing out her wet hair. She could do nothing else but throw up. The thought of losing her world, made her sick.

She was awakened later by a knock at the door. She figured that if she didn't answer they would just go away. But the knock was persistent.

Slowly, she walked to the door.

She was surprised to see him standing there. He had shaved his beard making his face look familiar, but she saw nothing in his eyes.

"I just came to get my things," he said softly. She walked away and left the door open. He quietly closed the door and headed straight up the stairs. She walked slowly behind him, taking everything she had to climb up after him.

She sat on the couch in their bedroom and watched him move in the closet. She couldn't stand the silence.

Finally, she said distantly, "I just want to know why. You owe me that much."

He stepped back and looked at her, "Because, I can't protect you," he responded, quietly. "What do I need protection from?" she yelled. Suddenly her grief turned to anger. He was so fucking stupid. He put her through this shit because he was trying to keep her safe.

"I couldn't protect you from John, from myself, from losing the baby," his voice trailing off. "So what were you? My fucking body guard?" she said coldly, then she continued to yell, "You promised you bastard! You promised to love me, no matter what!"

"I do love you. That's why I have to do this. Do you know how hard this is for me? I don't want to leave, but it's the only way!" he yelled back. "The only way for what?" she asked softer. "To stop me from hurting you again," he said firmly. "THE ONLY THING HURTING ME, IS YOU LEAVING!" she screamed.

"Don't you understand? The baby is dead because of me," he said sitting on the bed exhausted. The tears were now freely flowing from his eyes.

"The baby is gone because of an accident," she said softly. "I can't," he cried, "I can't forgive myself."

She stood up and walked toward him. Softly she touched his face. "Then, I forgive you," she said as lovingly as she knew how. He shook his head and started to cry harder. Hearing the pain in his sobs made her love him so much more.

She held his head against her breasts and rubbed the back of his neck. He reached around her and hugged her tightly. Then suddenly he stood up in an attempt to leave.

She touched his stomach, making him flinch. Staring at him, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, next she removed his shirt. "I am so sorry," he pleaded unable to do anything else but cry. She sat him back on the bed.

She removed her nightgown and strattled him about the thigh.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. She kissed his forehead. "I" then his nose, "forgive", then she lightly brushed his lips, "you". "I release you," she said kissing his right cheek, "Now forgive yourself," she said kissing his left one.

She slowly sat on him, feeling all of him. She saw a spark of life return to his eyes and the fire in her own heart burned brighter. He continued to cry and hold her as tight as he could, while she slowly moved up and down on him. Every time he would apologize, she simply replied, "I love you."

He had missed her so much. He had dreamed about making love to her again. He remembered her smooth brown skin as he touched her back softly. Being in her again felt like home.

His release came quickly, but with great force. He had so many emotions running through him now. All he could do was hold her and weep.

With his release also came clarity. All this time he thought he had to protect her. It was not until now did he realize that she had protected him.

She had tried to stop him from killing John, she had tried to defend him at his trial, and now she was saving him from himself. He realized that it was not about brut strength, but she was able to protect him with love. He knew that he could let down his armor without the fear of being hurt. He had found someone who would love him without bounds. He could finally let the animal in him sleep.

She was just happy to be in his arms again. She continued to stroke his hair as he let the rest of his tears out. She knew that these were no longer tears of pain, but cleansing tears.

Although this had by no means been their longest encounter, for her it had been the most meaningful.

"I missed you so much," she whispered to him. Pulling back, he gave a half hearted smile.

"You couldn't have enjoyed that," he said wiping his tears. "I always enjoy making love with you," she said gazing into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "But I was so quick to end," he replied slightly embarrassed.

"Then make it up to me," she whispered just before taking his lips in for a kiss.

He stood up with her still wrapped tightly around him. Gently he laid her down.

That night, they made love for hours, getting high off of each other's climaxes. Once they were both completely spent, she laid with her back him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Holding on to his arm for dear life, she said softly, "Don't ever let me go, again."

"Never," he whispered closing his eyes.

That was the first night since this whole ordeal started that he'd slept peacefully. He relaxed in the knowledge that they would spend the rest of their lives making up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

By: shannygoat

Featuring: Dave Batista, John Cena and Her (use your imagination)

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the original character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Is welcome.

**John's POV**

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

It is taking all of my restraint not just to pull her clothes off and show her that I could take away her pain. But I know with everything she's been through, she can't accept my love yet.

"I can't do this. He needs me," she says placing her hand on my chest to push me away.

"What do you need?" I whisper again. I want her to tell me she needs me.

"I need to feel alive again," she answers slowly. "Let me bring you to life," I say brushing my lips across her earlobe.

The way she sighs and the strength of her kiss tell me, she wants me too.

This time, I will make love to her like she's the most important thing in the world to me. I will take the time to really feel her soft body on mine. The gentle way her lips fit with mine, the sweet smell of her cinnamon breath, makes me want her more.

I have never had a more intimate moment in my life, not even when I made love to her, then when I kissed her for the first time. Those fireworks you see in the old movies instantly come to mind when her lips touch mine. Her tongue is like silk, smooth and soft. Tenderly, her tongue tastes mine. Without sucking it, she gently draws mine into her mouth and then responds by offering me hers.

I have to have her, just one more time. I pull back from the kiss. We will have more kisses before this night ends, I tell my lips. They are already missing the soft pillows of hers on them.

I notice she's fighting back tears. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask running my fingers over her lips.

"No. I want you to make me forget," she replies.

Without any effort I lay her back on my bed. I slowly move my hand up her skirt up to the outer portion of her thigh. I gently undress her without any resistance.

I lay on her naked flesh. I kiss her body lightly, making sure to study every curve.

I put my tongue on her sweet center. She tastes better than I remember. She touches my head. Unlike the last time, I want her to touch me; to know it's me making her feel this way. My tongue remembers her so well. Without being told, it moves over her the way she likes it. In no time at all, I feel her cum in my mouth.

Taking the time to feel my way up her body, I kiss her with all I have left.

She puts her arms around me and holds me close to her.

She closes her eyes as I insert myself into her. She's so beautiful underneath me. Slowing rocking into her tight body, I feel myself falling…falling more in love with her.

She starts to move with me. Hearing her moans makes me so happy. But, I need to know that she's really here with me.

"Say my name," I beg her softly.

"What?" she says barely making a sound.

"Say_ my_ name. I need to hear that you know who you're making love to this time," I tell her passionately.

"Make love to me... John," she replies.

I move hoping she can feel how much I want her, need her, love her. All I want is to show her that she has my heart under lock and key. I'm hers for the taking, all she has to do is ask.

When my release comes, I feel everything drain out of me. All the guilt, all these months of wanting her, all the sadness from losing his friendship, all the pain of hurting her and not being able to hold her, it all ends when I empty inside her. It is replaced with the warm feeling of my love finding a home.

I came so hard, I jump up startled. I look around my hotel room trying to remember where I am. "This has got to stop," I say looking down at my wet sheets. I was dreaming about her again. Each dream is more intense and more vivid than the last. It's to the point now that I just want to stay asleep, because that's the only way I can be with her.

I look around and notice the woman in my bed. How many times do I have to tell these hoes the rules? Once I bust, it's time for you to leave.

I can't hide my misery anymore. I try to find comfort in every beautiful woman I meet. But, none of them hold a candle to the time I spent with her. I don't even ask them their names anymore, I don't care. No one's name will taste sweeter on my lips than hers.

I can't believe she's still with him. She needs someone that understands her, that will comfort her, that will treat her like the rest of the world doesn't exist.

He treated me like he's never made a mistake.

I remember how we use to go out to the clubs and lay $20 bets on who could fuck the baddest chicks there. He would win some nights and I would win others. I remember how was still fucking around on her the first few months they were together. He was still pulling girls, taking them back to our room, turning them out, sometimes 2 or 3 at a time. Then he would lay back and call her when they left.

I use to think it was funny, how guidable she was, she believed everything he said. That was until I got to know her. It's also before I grew to love her and realize that love makes you blind.

She did something to him. Gradually, he didn't want to hang out with me and Orton anymore. Instead he opted to stay in his room with her. She must have put it on him; just like she put it on me.

I can't take this anymore; I have to talk to her. I need to tell her I'm sorry.

I put my clothes on and head out the door. "Where are you going?" the girl in my bed asks me.

"Out. Be gone when I get back," I say closing the door.

I hate drinking alone. But it's all I can do to clear my head. I rehearse what I want to say to her so it doesn't sound dumb. Slowly I dial the number and hold my breath as the phone rings. He's been home for a few weeks, I hope he doesn't answer.

She has the sweetest voice. "It's John. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me?" I say all in one breathe. She agrees and I tell her I'll be waiting for her in the bar.

Time seems to stand still waiting for her. But my bottle of Grey Goose keeps me company. I watch her intensely as she glides across the room. I make sure to study every inch of her body as she walks my way.

"You look like shit," she says to me.

"I feel worse," I say rubbing my hand across my stubble."How've you been?" I ask her.

"I'm better, now," she says coldly.

"How's Dave doing?" I ask.

"What do you want, John?" She asks looking around the room.

"I want you. That's all I ever wanted," I say to her trying not raise my voice.

"It's not going to happen. I love Dave. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I love him. I want to be with _him, _John. I want my life back, the way it use to be," she tells me. This is the first time I ever heard anger in her voice.

"Do you understand that I love you? I feel like I'm dying inside. All I can do is think about you. I dream about you every fucking night. I would give all of this shit right now, just to be with you," I say, now regretting having drunk so much. But it's too late; liquor is like truth serum to me.

"That night you and him made love in that hotel. You looked at me as I watched you two. I saw you; you looked right at me. You were fucking my best friend and you were watching with me at the same time. Then all the hanging out with me while he was practicing or working out, how did you think that would make me feel?" I poured my heart out.

"I thought you were my friend, I thought that was friendship," she said looking like she didn't understand.

"I ain't never met anyone like you before. I never had a woman who cared about my feelings, who actually listened when I talked. Who cheered me on and comforted me when I was sad, and didn't want anything from me in return. You were always more to me than my best friend's girl. Didn't you know that?" I asked trying to explain it. "I remember the day I fell in love with you. It was that time we were in Dallas and he was doing that promo thing. We were hanging out, playing pool. Then that song came on and you wanted to dance. As we danced, I held you and you laid your head on my chest. It felt so right. I knew that I would want you to always lay your head on me, for the rest of my life," I can't stop looking into her eyes.

"You remember that?" she asked stunned.

"I remember everything about you. I have been in love with you for so long, I don't know how to stop remembering you." I take another drink.

"John, you think that you're in love with me. But it's more like an infatuation. You were more to me than Dave's friend to me. You were my friend, too," she said touching my hand, "but that still did not give you the right to rip my life apart."

"You don't think I know that? I regret everyday the way things ended up. I never meant to hurt you or Dave for that matter. All I could think about was how hard it is for me to breathe watching you with him. That no matter how happy I was for him to find someone as wonderful as you, it hurt more because you weren't with me. If I could go back in time, I would have told you the truth that night and just hoped that you would come to me on your own. I'm sorry, I hurt you; but I'm not sorry for the time we sent together," I said feeling the lump in the back of my throat.

"Don't do this," she said lowly.

"Don't do what? Tell you that I love you, tell you that I need you, and tell you that I think about you all the time?" I said raising my voice, "That was the best night of my life. Not because we had sex, but because I made love to you. I shared my soul with you. I gave you a part of me."

"That was Dave's baby!" she yells giving me a look that pierces my heart.

"It could have been mine. I think about her all the time," I start, "I hurt because you hurt and I couldn't comfort you."

"Why did you ask me here?" she says.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I love you. But I love you enough to stay away from you. I want you two to rebuild your lives so you will be happy. That's all I ever wanted, was to make you happy," I answer looking into my glass.

"I forgive you John. I told you that before. But I can't give you anything more than that. You altered the course of my life and I may never be able to get it back the way it was again. I really wish you could find someone who can appreciate all that you have to offer. And when you do, you will love her so completely, she will be one of the luckiest women in the world. But I'm not her, John. I found someone who completes me, be happy for me," she pleads.

"Did you tell him?" I ask looking up at her. She looks as if she were suddenly ashamed to be seen with me.

"No and I never will," she says quietly, "it was a mistake. It never should have happened."

"Making love to you was not a mistake. Not to me anyway," I tell her suddenly feeling like she had punched me in the stomach.

"It was one night. Dave's trial had been hard on all of us. I didn't know who else to turn to," she defends.

"And that's love. When you turn to someone you know cares about you, whose only want is to take away your pain. That's what we did for each other that night. We took away our pain. You don't think it hurt for me to see my brother get put in jail, knowing that I caused all of this? It nearly killed me to see you so hurt. But no matter what I did, the only thing that helped me through it was knowing that you came to me. Not under the assumption that I was Dave, but me. You wanted me," I tell her with tears forming in my eyes.

"It was wrong of me to do that," she says sheepishly.

"No matter what your mouth says, your body told me that you wanted to be there. You made love to me...and there was no misunderstanding behind it this time. You came to me on your own." I convince her.

"I love him John. I do. I want him; I want to marry him, to have a family with him. Can't you understand that? He's my life John. If you love me, please let me go," now she's crying.

"I do love you," I whisper watching her run out of the bar, "more than you'll ever know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelation**

By: shannygoat

Featuring: Dave Batista, John Cena and Her (use your imagination)

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the original character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Is welcome.

Vince had given him his spot back on the roster, after his P.O. cleared him to travel. He moved him to Smack Down to ensure that he would not cross paths with John. The story had been on so everyone knew that these two were no longer friends. Vince spun the story to make it a promo piece for Raw. He made it look like they had a fight in the ring that spilled out into their real lives. That's when Cena went from being a good guy to a bad guy.

He was glad to get back to work. He missed the rush of adrenaline, and the sound of the audience screaming his name. He felt like a rock star when he returned. Although he loved being in the ring, he loved her more. After his first trip away, he missed her desperately.

He was glad that he was home for Christmas and his last show was in their home town.

While he was traveling, she was so busy. Christmas would be coming soon and she had things to do. She spent most of her days shopping and decorating. After all, this was the first Christmas they would spend in their house.

This would have been their baby's first Christmas too, she though putting away the ornament she had bought. She felt a since of sadness creep up on her, but she pushed that feeling away.

"I'm going to be happy," she said aloud, and went back to putting the finishing touches on tree.

She knew he would be excited to see all of the work she did on the house. Although he asked her to wait for him, his schedule was too busy and she knew he'd be tired. Besides, she was like a kid when it came to Christmas. The decorations had to start going up December 1 and she had to watch those animated Christmas specials they run on TV.

After putting the last candle in their bedroom window, she laid on the bed exhausted. It was late and she had been at it all day. Not knowing when he would be getting home, softly she drifted off to sleep.

He came in not too long after she dozed off. He walked upstairs in awe of all of the decorating she had done. "Babe, why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, quieting himself when he saw that she was asleep. Quietly, he sat on the bed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Her eyes opened with a flutter. "Hey you," he smiled, "the place looks great." She smiled back. He gently brushed her hair back behind her ear, "I'm going to grab a shower," he said kissing her cheek again. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

He stood in the shower with his arms on the wall. He let the warm water beat on his muscles soothing them. It had been so long since he wrestled. His body ached like when he had first started.

Too bad she's asleep, he thought. I wanted to make love to her to celebrate. They want me to wrestle for belt again. He smiled, letting the water hit his face. He couldn't help but to think that things were going to be alright.

He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he walked out of the bathroom, he remembered that he hadn't gotten her Christmas gift yet. Deep in thought he stood in front of his dresser and took the towel from around his waist and dried his hair. He turned around when she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he said looking at her. He loved to see her smile. "You," she said laying her head on her arm, "your ass is ashy." He turned around to look, "I haven't gotten to that yet," he defended.

She patted the bed. He walked over and laid down. Now on his stomach he hugged the pillow. She reached over on the night stand and grabbed the lotion.

"You're going to make me smell like a chick," he said closing his eyes. "Well it's either this or have an ashy ass," she said, strattling his thighs. She rubbed the lotion in her hands and slowly began to massage it into his shoulders.

"That feels good," he said feeling himself relax more. She continued to lotion his massive back, butt and legs, making sure to knead each muscle as she worked the lotion in. When she finished, she laid on his back. "I love you," he said dreamily.

She kissed the nape of his neck and his shoulder. "Turn over," she commanded gently, getting off of him.

Now on his back, he put his arms behind his head. Again, she worked the lotion into him starting at his shoulders. He studied her face.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said honestly. Continuing to rub his chest, she said, "I'm only beautiful because you make me beautiful."

That's what he loved about her. She had no idea just how magnificent she was. She had this amazing way of changing his mood, just giving him a glance. Everything she did was beautiful, and he couldn't tell her that enough.

She lotioned his feet last. Then she sniffed his cocoa-buttered body until she was at his chest. Again, she laid on him. He put one arm around her and the other stroked her hair that hung over on the bed. He pulled a hand full of her long hair up to his nose and breathed heavily, then rubbed it against his cheek. He loved the smell of her hair. "I could live for days getting lost in the feel of your hair," he said getting drunk off her fragrance. She looked up at him and smiled.

Drawing small circles on his chest always put her in a dreamy state. She loved being with like this the most. Just lying in his arms, being silent is when she felt closest to him.

He kissed the top of her head. He reached over to his night table and grabbed the letter on top.

He had started to read the letters she had written him; one everyday, aloud. He carefully unfolded the letter and rested his arm back across her. He spoke slow and even:

_My love,_

_There are 10 million words in the English language, yet I can't find one to describe how lost I feel with out you._

_I need you here with me. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be fine. But I love you enough to put my needs aside and to concentrate on you. I won't cry, I know how much you hate that. I'll be strong, David, strong enough for both of us. I'll be so strong that my love reach you when my arms can not._

_You have always said that I'm brave, but I have to tell you, right now I'm scared to death. I'm scared because when I look in your eyes, I can't see myself there anymore. I can't see the love you had for me; I can't see your heart. All I can see is the hurt and the anger now. Most of all, I'm afraid that you have given up on us._

_It hurts me that you won't see me. But I understand. Take this time to do what you need to do, so when you do come back to me, you are ready to love me again. Don't you dare give up on me, because I will never give up on you. _

_Remember that night we made love in the rain? You promised me that you would love me forever. I was afraid then to tell you that I loved you too. Well, I'm not afraid anymore. I love you David, I love you with every part of me. _

_Don't let what John did tear us apart. I have found a way to forgive him, and I pray that you do too. John may have shared by body that night, but you are the only one who holds my heart._

_I will wait for you David; I'll wait forever if I have to. Just remember, our love is stronger than anything anyone can do to come between us. Never forget; never forget how much I love you._

"Wow," his all he could whisper. He touched her face and she looked up at him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She smiled at him, and softly traced his lips with her fingers.

"I can't forgive him," he said carefully returning the letter to its envelope. "I'll never be able to forgive what he did to you. He raped you." "No, he didn't," she said closing her eyes, "John lied to me. He let me believe that I was making love to you. But he didn't rape me, Dave."

"Rape is non-consensual sex. You didn't agree to sleep with him. He didn't give you that chance," he rationalized. "So when you start to make love to me when I'm asleep, are you raping me?" she asked.

That's one thing that annoyed him about her, her ability to make him see things from her perspective.

He thought about it for awhile and finally said, "No. But we're in love. Our bodies belong together. You give me permission by the way your body responds to me." "Which, is probably how he saw it. John thinks he loves me, so maybe he thought that I was telling him yes too," she said starting to remember that night.

"How could you not know it wasn't me? I would know your kiss, your body, your touch anywhere. How come you didn't know mine?" he asked seriously. "I don't know. I knew it was different, but I thought part of it was me giving up control. That's what was so exciting about it. I didn't get to see you, I acted on touch alone. I guess, my body lied to me," she finished. "Did you like it?" he asked quieter, not really wanting to know the answer. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't. I loved it, I loved it because I thought it was you," she finished looking at him.

He couldn't think of anything else to say. They had never talked about John's part in all of this. Both of them were so happy to be together and share in the grief of their child together, they had completely left out the 3rd party. But he still had so many questions. He needed to know about it. The urge to ask her more gnawed at his gut. But he didn't want to spoil how happy they had been, so he let it go.

"None of that matters now," he said rubbing her back, "I can't change what happened. All I know is that we are together and stronger than ever. All I want to think about is making you happy."

"I'm never happier than when I am in your arms," she said kissing his chest. She knew this conversation was far from over, but she wanted to think about more important things; showing him that he was the only man she wanted to be with.

Carefully, she moved over his muscular pecks with an opened mouth, making small trails of wetness with her tongue. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She loosely, closed her mouth over his nipple and licked it lovingly. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt.

"Take this off," he said breathlessly. She sat up on him and slowly removed her night shirt. He laid under her and looked at her naked body. With the back of his hand, he slowly moved up her sternum.

Resting his hand on her cheek, he said, "I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you." Rubbing her cheek against his hand, she replied, "Good, because I will never get tired of hearing it."

With both hands, he felt her. Starting at her shoulders, he moved down to her breasts and then lightly trailing down her stomach. She giggled as he tickled her. "I promise you, we _will_ have another baby," he said rubbing his thumb across her navel.

She needed him so much. She needed to feel his body, next to hers. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Holding her fallen hair back, he looked at her and whispered, "Make love to me."

She smiled at him. Her smile washed all the doubts from his mind. No matter what she did with John, she only smiled like that for him.

He'd always been more excited about satisfying her, than getting himself off; not that she didn't satisfy him. Words can not explain how it felt when he would make love to her. The entire world stopped when they are together, and her happiness is all he could ever think about.

Her moans were like the sweetest symphony he'd ever heard. If her moans were notes, the sounds from her body would rival that of Mozart and Beethoven combined.

She kissed his chest again, and trailed her tongue over the other nipple. With a little more pressure, she sucked and gently bit at it. Blowing a cool stream of air over his nipple, he felt himself start to rise.

With a coy smile, she starts to lick down his stomach to his navel. Slowly, she stuck her tongue inside his belly button and starts to tease it with the tip. He smiled, trying to hold in his laugh.

With her head just above his manhood, she blew on him gently, sending a chill up his spine.

"Come here," she said just before she stuck her tongue out again.

Taking her cue he concentrated on flexing his groan muscles, so he could make his length move closer to her mouth. Within reaching distance of her tongue, she carefully took him into her mouth. As much as he wanted to watch, the sweet feel of her mouth on him, forced his eyes shut. She had this way of making him feel like he was going to drown. Autoerotic asphyxiation had nothing on the feel of her mouth on him.

He let out a soft moan as her mouth went further down his length. Suddenly he felt additional warmth surrounding him. He looked down as she tightly closes her breasts around his shaft. "You feel so good," he managed to get out.

Immediately he closed his eyes again. He knew that if he watched her too long, he'd come.

"I want you to watch," she says as she continues to lick him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn around," he said reaching for her. Without releasing him, she crawled around to face him from the other direction.

He pulled of her leg over his head to the other side of him.

Firmly rubbing one hand across her smooth backside, he tenderly rubbed his fingers over her clit. The small gasp of breath from her let him know what she wanted. With one massive arm planted firmly across her lower back, he held her steady as his tongue started to massage her. Starting with small circular motions, the tip of his tongue gradually turned into longer strokes employing its entire surface.

She couldn't concentrate anymore. She wanted to hear him come; she wanted to watch his face knowing that she was the one driving him to orgasm. But, he licked her so sweetly that she wanted to cry. The feeling of his fingers entering her made her drop him out of her mouth and sit up slightly. "You like that?" he whispered from behind her. "Yes," she moaned back, taking him into his mouth again.

His fingers found the small circle of her G-spot, making her moan even louder. He continued to rub the spot while he rubbing his tongue around in her.

She bit his thighs as she used her hands to bring him closer to orgasm. She noticed his moans get louder as she sucked on the space between his thigh and his scrotum. Using both hands to massage that area on both sides of him, she went back to sucking his length.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he said sounding desperate. "I want you to cum in my mouth," she whined trying to hold off her own orgasm. As he came he held her down tighter, vigorously thrusting his tongue against her clit. She came so hard, she almost bit him, but she was able to stop herself.

Although they had both climaxed, both of them knew this was far from over. He released his hold on her and she pulled her leg back to the other side of him.

Watching her cat-like movements he instantly got hard again. It was something about her that he couldn't get enough of.

She sat up on his length and smiled. "How do you want me?" she asked moving around slowly. "As long as you give me all of you, I'll be happy," he said placing his hands on her hips.

She slowly started to move up and down on him. The warmth of her inside walls made his entire body tingle. She closed her eyes and gradually moved faster.

"I'm yours. Everything I am is yours," he moaned with pleasure.

She leaned over to his face and kissed him. "Whose is it?" she asked, she wanted to hear him pledge himself to her again. "Yours. I belong to you. It's all yours baby," he managed to say.

Continuing to move on him, she sat up again. She lifted his hands to her breasts and squeezed them tightly. She felt like she was going to die, if she didn't come. Every nerve in her body was standing on end. She moved his hand down to her center, where he slowly started to rub her.

"DAVID," she yelled out, coming hard. The fierce convulsions of her body, forced him to sit up and hold her tightly as he came too.

Lying back down, he brought her down with him. "You are amazing," he breathed heavily.

She rolled over on her back and tried to catch her own breath. He pulled the covers up on them and put his head on her chest.

Lovingly she stroked his hair. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, still high off him but trying to read his silence.

"I just want to ask him why," he said tightening his grip on her.

"Then you should ask him," she said, still stroking him.

"I can't. I tried to kill him. I can't just call him now and say explain it to me," he said looking up at her, "If he says something I don't like, I might lose it again."

"No you won't, because that will mean me losing you again. I won't let that happen," she said holding his face. "I told you I was strong enough for both of us, I got you baby."

He returned his head to her bosom and thought about her request, as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 7

Confrontations

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

The only thing I own is the original character and she doesn't have a name. How pathetic am I?

Featuring: Dave Batista, John Cena and Her

_Her POV_

They need to talk. I don't care if John tells him about the night I spent with him, after the trial. I don't care if Dave never talks to me again. They have been friends too long and I can't live like this anymore. I can't be happy knowing that their friendship is over because of me.

I have tried to convince Dave that if he has questions, he should ask John about them. But he refuses to. I can see in his eyes that it's more than anger; there is guilt too. I know he regrets hurting John. John is his best friend. He would lie down in traffic for him if John asked him to. But his pride is too strong and he can't bring himself to talk to him.

John still thinks he loves me, but he agreed to let me go. That last time we talked, he told me he would. I know it is hard for him, but he has kept his promise.

I don't hate John anymore; I don't blame him for breaking us up. I actually admire him for standing up and taking responsibility. But if I could change that night, I definitely would. I would have a husband, and a baby and John would be the godfather. We would still pal around like we use to; drinking, laughing and being close.

How could I not see that John was in love with me? Was I that wrapped up in Dave that I was blind? John was my friend, and I couldn't make the connection between us spending so much time together and him developing feelings for me.

I admit, I had thought about John in that way once or twice. That night Dave and I made love in the hotel room, with John in the next bed, I saw him watching us. As Dave moved in and out of me, I couldn't take my eyes off of John. Part of it was embarrassment, but part of it was wondering what it would be like to be with him.

I wondered if John would be as gentle with me. What he would feel like inside of me. I wondered if he would kiss me the way Dave did when make love, or if he would just fuck me senseless. I have always loved how Dave takes his time loving me; it makes me feel so important. His slow rhythm makes me feel like he's savoring me, but sometimes I just want him to take me hard and fast. Sometimes I want him to hurt me. I imagined John would be like that.

That night after we finished making love, Dave told me he loved me. That's when my fantasies about John ceased. All I knew was Dave was the sexiest man I had ever seen, he was the kindest man I had ever met, and he loved me. For the first time in my life, I had found someone who loved me, for me. He saw me and I was enough.

I don't regret anything I have done, because it all has led us to this point. I'm going to be his wife in 7 days. Nothing is going to stop us this time. Even my doctor says that I should still be able to have children, so we have that to look forward to.

Even though I'm so happy, I can't help but to feel sad. John is still my friend, and I care about him. I don't want him to go through this alone. Dave and I have each other to help us through this crazy mess. But who does John have? He can't talk to either of us anymore. I know he's drinking way too much, and his performances have been really off. I know, I've been watching. I find myself watching his matches and turning the channel when Dave comes in the room. I don't want to give him any reason to doubt my love for him.

Dave heard me say his name in my sleep last night. He asked me if I was dreaming about that day it all went down hill. I lied when I said yes. I actually was dreaming about the last time I was with John. The gentle way he touched me, the way he tried to take away my pain. It was the first time in 2 years that I was with another man. I never thought anyone could make me feel pleasure the way that Dave did; but I was wrong. Being with John was incredible.

I try to tell myself that if by some crazy twist of fate I ended up with John instead of Dave, that I could be happy. But I seriously doubt it. Now that I know what true love feels like, I know I couldn't have it with anyone else. No matter how good John was in bed, it's not enough.

I have to wrestle with myself all the time. It's not an option; I belong with Dave. He has my heart. I'll keep that little part of me and John with me always, but I know what I need.

I need for John and Dave to settle this. I need for them to be friends. I need John to know that I'll always be there for him, and for Dave to know how much I love him. This may be the hardest thing I'll ever do, but I will do it. Even if it means losing both of them, I will get them to talk.

I just hope it works out…

_Dave's POV_

What the fuck is he doing here?

I can't even bring myself to ask him. Instantly, I feel my face get hot and my hand ball up into a fist.

He walks past me, in my house like he's the one paying the mortgage. He's got a lot of fucking nerve. It takes all of my restraint from grabbing him and beating the shit out of him again. But my mind races back to the promise that I made her. I won't do anything to jeopardize losing her again.

I stand on the other side of the room and I just look at him. He looks like shit. I fight back the urge to ask him what's wrong and if I can help in anyway.

I remember when he first came to OVW, he was so green. He was this little punk with a chip on his shoulder. But man was he funny. That's how we became friends, he kept me laughing. Because he was so much younger than me, I felt like it was my job to watch out for him. Then we were inseparable. I was his big friend and he was my little buddy.

I shouldn't be surprised that he fell for her. We both saw her that night. She was dancing with her friends and I swear when I spotted her everyone else disappeared. It was like watching a movie in slow motion, just watching her grind against that girl she was with. The way her body glistened with sweat, her long hair sticking to her face; I knew I had to have her. John saw it too. He is the one that approached her. He offered to buy them all drinks. I sat back in the cut and watched her talk to him. She was so graceful. The gentle way she tossed her hair when she laughed at his jokes, made me want her more.

When he waved over to me to join them, I slowly strolled across the room. I was sure that he would be taking her back to the hotel that night. But it was something in the way she looked at me as I approached the table. That was the moment I fell in love with her. The rest of that night we talked. John ended up taking one her friends home instead; that was fine by me.

When I talked to him the next morning, I kept going on and on about how great she was. He told me I was a punk because he saw her first, but he was happy for me.

Our relationship hadn't gotten off to the best start. She was too timid for me to handle. She told me that she had been in a few bad relationships and the last guy had knocked her around a few times. I didn't see what that had to do with us. I continued to sleep around because she didn't seem to want to get too close. I wanted her, but she kept pushing me away.

I think I messed up by going to John for advice. I told him all of her secrets. He was my best friend; I knew I could trust him. He helped me see that she was just scared and if I really had feelings for her that I should take my time with her. I asked him how should I be with someone so fragile. He told me to love her like it was my last night with her. That's what I did. Every time we made love, I made sure it was slow and that she knew how much she meant to me. That was the best advice he's ever given me. I owe my relationship to him.

I was so comfortable leaving her with him while I worked. I knew he would watch out for her. I was so happy that my best friend and my best girl were friends. I have didn't have to any juggling of my time between them. We all hung out together and had fun. If only I knew that he wanted her still.

I look at him again and he looks like he's going to cry. I can't fall for those tears, not this time. He ended our friendship when he raped her. I don't care what either of them says, that's what it was.

"Why?" is all I can ask. I think I've been standing here silently glaring at him for 10 minutes. His answer is simple, he loves her.

My muscles flex on their own as my temper flares. But this time he steps to me. He's willing to fight for her. In a way I have to admire that. But the closer he gets the more I see the pain he's in. I want to stay mad, but I can't; he's hurting.

I sit down on the couch rubbing my hands on my face. "When are you going to stop fucking things up? I can't keep bailing your ass out. Not this time. I can't be happy for you and tell you to go for it. This is the woman I am about to marry, do you get that?" I plead with him. He just looks at me stoic with tears running down his face.

He apologizes and tells me he never meant for it to happen. I try to explain to him, that this goes way beyond I'm sorry. He hurt my family. Then he reminds me that he is my family too.

I have to ask him; was he gentle with her. She has been through so much; I can't stand to think that he could have hurt her physically.

His eyes are distant as he nods his head.

Something is not right. He's hiding something. He's never been able to lie for shit. What else could it be? He's already told me that he was with her that night. They haven't spoken since the day I put him in the hospital. At least I don't think they have. But I was gone for 6 months. No, that can't be it. She wouldn't, would she?

"You slept with her again, didn't you?" I asked lowering my head. He doesn't answer, but his silence tells me everything.

Now what am I supposed to do? It was one thing when he took her, but it's something else for her to willingly go to him. I feel the rage start to move to my arms, which I can't stop shaking.

He runs up to me. Standing in my face he tells me that he will kill me if I hurt her. He defends her, to me. He reminds me that she made her choice and it's me, so what do have to be so mad about.

Just the thought of them together disgusts me. All the lies she's told me these past months, all the guilt I felt. What was it all for? She ran to him for comfort while I sat in a jail cell; it was because of them.

He reminds me, I'm not totally blame free. I had forgotten that night I came home. I was so miserable after I ended things with her that I found comfort in Trish. She had been more than my friend once and I needed someone to make the pain stop. But that was one night, after I ended things with her. It didn't mean anything. But, it would mean the world to her if she found out.

I'm so confused. I shouldn't be mad at her for doing something that I drove her to, when I did the same thing. But, if it had been with anyone else maybe I could understand. But, she slept with the man who ruined our lives.

"So where do we go from here?" he asks. I have no answers. All I know is that I miss my best friend. But, I can't get the image of him on top of her out of my mind.

I want our friendship back, but I know I can't trust him. He can't just turn his feelings off for her. But he's right, she chose me. I guess that should count for something…

_John's POV_

I should have known when she called and said that he wanted to see me I was being set up. The look on his face says everything; he hates me.

We've been through so much shit together. All the capers we had, all the scrapes we've gotten each other out of. Well he's saved me a lot more, but we still were thick as thieves. And now he can only look at me with disgust.

Since I'm here, I might as well get this over with. I walk past him, silently. We stand there glaring at each other. It seems like an eternity before we can speak.

All I can do is remember when he called and asked me how to be with her. He wasn't use to women refusing him. But I could tell in his voice when he talked about her, that she wasn't just another conquest. She meant something to him. I told him to take his time with her, to love her slowly, let her know that he only wanted to make her happy. I suppose that I was telling him what I would do. But it worked. I gave him advice on how to love the women that should have been my girl.

Even though I couldn't have her, just being around her was enough; at least for a little while. The more I was with her, the stronger my feelings got. I would get happy when he had to work, just so I could be with her alone. Even if the only thing she did was talk about him. Just to hear her voice made me happy.

I remember when she told me that she finally came. After years of faking, with him she finally did it. She couldn't stop giggling. I tried to joke with her about it, but it hurt me so bad. I wanted to be the one to send her to the next level, not him. But I played it off and told her I was happy for her.

He finally says something. I was expecting yelling or even something physical, but he just asks why. What can I say? I can't lie about it, not anymore. "I love her."

I see him flex up, like I'm scared of him. The last time, I deserved it, but I've suffered enough. I step to him. I look him dead in the eye. If this is what you want, then bring it. She means that much to me.

I can't read his reaction. He almost looks sad for me. He sits down and tells me that he can't keep doing this. He's right, I always fuck things up. It finally hits me; I didn't just sleep with his girl, I hurt him. He's like my brother, I really wounded him. Talk about dysfunctional families. He acts like I did this out of spite. "We're family too. Doesn't that count for something?" I ask. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just so frustrated. I miss him, I miss talking to him. I want her, but she can't see past her love for him to give me a chance. They have each other; I don't have either of them.

When he asks me was I gentle with her I go into shock. I thought about the first time, how I so nervous and I just wanted to be with her. Then I thought about the last time. I was so gentle. I wanted her to know that she was safe with me. I thought about the gentle her body moved with mine, the way she said my name. I thought about the way she moaned, it was music to my ears. I remembered waking up with her in my arms and thinking that this must be what heaven is like.

Then he asks me if it happened again. I don't answer, but I think my face says it all. Immediately I go over to him, "I'll kill you if you hurt her." All I can think about is protecting her. His face shows more hurt than anger. "You did the same thing. You found comfort in Trish when you came home." Shock, he didn't think I knew about that. I just hope that's enough for him to keep his anger in check.

I ask him where do we go from here? He can't answer. I don't know who I want him to forgive more, me or her. I know he'll never trust me again. All I know is she chose him. I just hope it's enough. He just better make damn sure he makes her happy…


	7. Chapter 8

**Reflection**

By: shannygoat

Featuring: Dave Batista, Stephanie McMahon, and Her (use your imagination)

References to: Triple H and John Cena

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Bautista or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE. I do own the original character and creation of this work. All of the ideas and scenario are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE.

Feedback: Is welcome.

**Dave's POV**

"I can't believe after all this, I'm alone. See, this is the problem with being in a relationship and it's exactly why I didn't want one in the first place. I wish I had never laid eyes on her that night. I wish that I would have controlled myself and just not have called her, or even if I did, I didn't have to pursue her.

This is all my fault! If I would have just kept my distance then I wouldn't be in so much pain now. I wouldn't be sitting here, drinking myself into a coma, thinking about her. In fact, that's all I've been doing since I checked in; think about her and how much of a mistake I made.

I've never been the jealous type before. Hell, I've never had to be. Even when I was a kid, I'll admit I was a bit of a geek, always with that damn inhaler; but I always had a girlfriend. Girls thought I was cute and because I was so much bigger than the other guys, they thought I'd make a good protector. When I got in high school, I discovered weights and I spent a lot of time working out. I noticed the bigger my body got the more girls would line up to ask me out.

Then I discovered sex. I was surprised how just saying anything I saw on General Hospital could get a girl to let me do anything; and I do mean anything. Once I started, it was insatiable. I couldn't get enough. It was like that up until a few years ago.

I was having the time of my life; dream job, more money than I could have ever imagined, people screaming my name as I walked in a room. I came a long way from that kid from D.C. with a rap sheet. I was at the top of my game; then I met her.

If you would have told me that I would meet a woman that has the power to change how my day is going to go, just by the way she looks at me; I'd of thought you were crazy. But it happened. I don't know when or how, but it did. I never thought that there was a woman on the planet that could have that much power over me. Maybe it was because for the first time in my life, I had to chase someone. Not that she wasn't interested in me, come on, that was obvious. But it was because she didn't drool over me, or throw herself at me, that made me more interested.

At first she was my personal challenge. I'd dated her for 2 months and she wouldn't sleep with me. For a guy that makes his living on the road, you would think that she would want to give me something to make me come home to her, right? Wrong. She made me work for it. I never tried so hard to get in someone's pants in my life.

I said all the right things, tried to charm her with the lifestyle, I even threatened to stop messing with her, nothing worked. So after awhile I just stopped trying. I figured we would just be friends. Even though she wouldn't have sex with me, I still liked her; I liked her a lot.

So, I got use to the idea that I would never get with her. Then this one night, I was at her apartment. We'd rented a bunch of movies and just having a good time. She asked me what my biggest fear was. I had to think about it, I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or to make something up. For some reason, the look in her eyes made me tell her the truth. I told her that I was most afraid of never falling in love.

I mean I'd been in lust before, big time. You know the kind that feels like love, but it fades pretty fast. But I'd never felt that big scary love before. The kind that makes your heart ache and fills you with so much joy at the same time. The kind that makes you just want to take the other person in your arms when they're doing something small like washing dishes. I told her that I was afraid that I would be I'd never feel that; that I'd spend the rest of my life trying to remember the name of the woman in my bed. That thought scared the shit out me.

When I asked her the same question, she told me that she was scared that she had ruin any chance she had with me; then she kicked me out.

I must have called her 10 times that night. I just wanted to know what I did wrong; but she wouldn't talk to me.

So after I called John, I decided to go over there. I swear I waited outside forever until finally she let me in. I was so scared, I didn't know if I should sit next to her or stand on the other side of the room.

She still wouldn't talk to me. After what seemed like an eternity, she got up and walked to her bedroom and I followed. It was kind of awkward. We didn't talk at all; she just reached up and kissed me. She started to undress _me_, she backed _me _up to the bed and laid on top of _me_. The next thing I know we were making love. I should have known then that I was in for trouble, but I couldn't stop myself.

That was the single most intense sexual experience I have ever had. It was surreal. There was a lot of hand holding, gentle caresses and soft moans. I swear I don't think even think I kissed her below the neck. It seemed to last for hours, but finally she came. The sound she made was so beautiful; it took all I had not to come too, but that night was about her. Afterward I held her, I knew right there that I would need to hold her every night just to make sure _I_ felt safe. I think that was the first time in my life that I had sex and didn't get off.

That next morning was amazing. Just waking up next to her, hearing her soft breathing as she slept mad me feel mushy inside. She looked like an angel sleeping. I slowly moved the hair from the side of her face and she woke up smiling. She even kissed me and thanked me for being gentle with her. I swear if that's how she wanted to make love, I would do it that way forever.

I have to keep my eyes closed when I remember that night, because I swear if I open them I'll start crying again. I'm not supposed to cry, I'm a man, we're not supposed to cry. But I swear if I could get my pride out of the way I would bawl like a baby right now.

Being without her hurts, I mean it's actually causing me physical pain. And it's not because I'm so lonely right now, but because I know I hurt her. Every promise I made to her, I broke; every one.

I promised her I'd never let go of her again; well I was the one who walked out the door. I promised her I would never make her cry; that seems to be all I've been doing since this thing first started. I promised her that I would love her forever; I do, I swear I do, I just have a fucked up way of showing it.

I never in my life thought I would meet someone who made me want to be monogamous, settle down, get married, have kids. I never thought I would meet someone who made being out on the road miserable. It got to a point that all I ever thought about when I was traveling was how many days until I got to come home.

God, if I could call her and tell her I'm sorry, that I want to work this out.

But I can't. I don't know if this can be fixed. How are you supposed to go on with someone knowing they slept with your best friend?

Part of me is kicking myself for being a hypocrite. But in all fairness, I didn't actually have sex with Trish that night. I went to her; I needed not to be alone. We talked; she kissed me and one thing lead to another. But I swear I didn't have sex with her. I couldn't. But she wanted to make me feel good, so took care of me.

And that's what I've been justifying why I can't forgive her; pretty stupid, huh? So I got a blowjob and she fucked John…we were both wrong. But I can't admit that to her. Not now. She's probably called _him_ already. He's probably over there right now making it all better.

I bet that's what he wanted, for me to fuck up so he could swoop in and take my place. Just the thought of him taking my place in her life is enough to make me want to kill him. But I can't; after all this, he's still my best friend.

But just the thought of him putting his hands on her, touching her the way I do, feeling her body against his, hearing her whine his name when she's about to cum; it makes me sick.

I can't blame John, no matter how much I want to. I did this, _me_, I did this alone.

I can't shake the image of her face. She's right, you know. Running is all I seem to be good at lately. Big bad Batista, when then going gets tough, Batista gets going.

She wanted me to stay and to work this out. She said she would tell me anything I wanted to know. But I didn't like her answer when she told me why she'd kept it from me. She said because she knew I would leave. I wanted to prove her wrong, but I couldn't. What's the first thing I did? I hightailed out of the house.

Now here I am; alone. All I have is this bottle and my memories.

I just keep asking myself what was it all for? She's probably with _him_ now.

And you know what fucks me up the most? The fact that she didn't tell me herself. I'd like to think that I would have handled it better if she told me. She told me she trusted me that she could tell me anything. I guess that was another lie too.

We've been through so much shit together, especially over the past few months. All this fighting to be together was suppose to pay off. We were supposed to be married and live happily ever after.

I just don't know what to do,"

"If you love her, then go tell her that," Ric finally says shifting in his chair.

"Have you been listening to me at all? Didn't you hear what she did? How the hell am I supposed to go tell her that after all this?" I yell at him.

"Listen to me kid. I've been married 4 times, and I can tell you, nothing fucks up a relationship quicker than pride and lies. And right now you got both. Hell your pride is what pushed her away in the first place, right into his bed. So don't be mad at her for doing something when you gave her no other choice. Don't be mad at him taking the chance when he thought it was going to turn out to be something more. You wanna be mad at someone, look in the goddamned mirror.

I have never met two people more in love with each other than you two. And you are willing to throw that all away for what; a fuck that didn't mean anything to her? How many women have you been with that you never paid a second thought to after you left? That's what she did son, she made a mistake and you're punishing her for it. But what's really funny is you're probably suffering worse than she is because you're punishing her for _your_ mistakes.

If it was me, I'd be over there right now begging for her to take me back. I'd tell her about Trish, I'd just get all that shit out of the way. That way there's nothing hanging over us anymore. Then I'd love to her. I'd make love her all night, and all day long. I won't stop until she believed me. I'd show her that my love for her is stronger than anything else in the world.

I can tell you are crazy about that girl. I can see it in your face when you talk about her. If you don't do something to save it now, it _will _be too late." Ric sits his drink on the dresser and grabs his jacket.

"You're one lucky bastard you know that. That woman would give you the world on a platter if she could. And trust me, you'll never find another one like her. True love doesn't happen everyday. Think about that before it's too late." And with that he opens the door and is gone.


	8. Chapter 9

**Choices**

Disclaimer: Don't know em, don't own em, wanna do em!

**Her POV**

Damn, it's 8:30 already. John's plane should have landed by now. I know I should've gone to the airport, but he can make it home by himself.

I just can't bring myself to do anything anymore. Everyday, it gets harder and harder to even get out of the bed.

I know...I should be over it by now. It's been 10 months; but it seems like yesterday. Yesterday, when I was happy, when I was in Dave's arms, when I felt him surround me; when I was in love.

They say you never get over your first love. Bullshit! I remember him, his name was Jason. I got over him a long time ago. No...you never get over the love of your life. You're not suppose to. You are supposed to marry him and have babies with him. You're supposed to have a fight and make up. You're supposed to support his stupid ideas and console him when they don't work out. You're not supposed to watch him walk out and not come back. You're not supposed to see him marry someone else. You're not supposed to get involved with his best friend.

I see John while I sit in my favorite chair; the old rocking chair in the corner, by the window. He hates when I sit here, alone, with no lights on. I don't need anything, just my blanket and the nothingness that consumes me.

I try to be happy when he comes in; I really do. I force myself to smile; I even raise my voice to a higher pitch just to sound affectionate. I try to hold him as tight as he holds me. I try not to cry...this is so hard. Everything with him is forced. He cares so much for me; he doesn't deserve what I'm feeling. He's taken care of me and he's loved me the best way he can.

It's not him; it's me. I don't love him. I'm very fond of John, but I don't feel it with him; not like I did with Dave.

I must be crazy. John's every woman's fantasy. He's sexy, strong, sensitive, incredibly sweet...he's successful, talented, an amazing lover, funny, a good listener...he's fun and he loves deeply. What woman wouldn't go weak in the knees for a guy like him? Yeah, I must be crazy, either that or stupid.

Conversation with him is almost impossible for me. He talks and I listen and smile or nod my head. If I could talk to him, I'd tell him how lonely I am. How I have to stop myself from driving to Dave's house. How I watch them sometimes; how much I cry when I'm alone.

Sex, now sex is interesting. I give John my body, whenever he wants it. It's the only time I feel something; anything. I give him my body because that's all I have left. My heart and my love belong to Dave, my mind is with Dave; so all I left _is_ my body. When we make love, I imagine he's Dave. But John doesn't feel the same. He doesn't kiss me the way Dave did, and when he holds me, I don't feel safe. When he touches me, I have to call him Baby, because...I pretend he's Dave; that's what I called him too.

When John and I are together, it's the almost like being happy. But as soon as it's over, I go back to wondering how Dave feels making love to his new wife.

Wife...God that doesn't even sound right. Dave has a wife? Not I'm Dave's wife, but he has a wife; someone other than me. Didn't he miss me at all? For 10 months I've been living a lie. I pretend that everything's ok, but on the inside I'm numb. How could he up and get married, just like that?

The hardest thing I've ever had to do was buy him a wedding gift. I sent it just before his wedding. I couldn't bring myself to go. I cried that entire week and on the day he got married, I actually tried to kill myself. That's the day that John saved me. He knew how upset I'd be. He came over to help me through it. When he got there he found me in the bathroom with a razor. I couldn't stop crying long enough to actually cut, but that didn't mater to him. He held me all day and all night until I couldn't cry anymore. In fact, he did that everyday until I stopped crying completely; until one day his holding me turned into him making love to me, which turned into me moving in with him, which turned into a "relationship", and the misery leaking out of every pore on my body.

I hate when he looks in my eyes like that. I have to look away so he won't see what I'm feeling.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't I make you happy?" He asks softly.

I try to explain that it's just me; it has nothing to do with him. I can see by his face that he's burnt out. Loving me has been too draining for him. I've finally broken him.

"I know that you may never feel for me the way you do for him. But, I love you more than life itself. Just show me how to love you." He always says things like that to me and it makes me hate myself more.

He places the gentlest kiss on my forehead. I must be crazy, because I would throw away this man who adores me, just for one night, hell, one hour in Dave's arms again.

How can I not expect him to take me to bed? Not when he always says the right things. I'm so tired of him being the perfect boyfriend. I want him to be flawed; to snore, to leave his clothes in the bathroom, just to do something! Please do something that Dave did, just so I can feel some normalcy again. But this isn't normal is it? It's not normal to still grieve for a relationship that obviously didn't mean as much to him as it did to me. It's not normal to want to leave this fabulous guy, just because I want him to feel true pain, just like I do. It's not normal to make love to one man and wish he was another.

But here I am again. I'm looking up at John's face as his naked body pushes into me. I see his blue eyes, looking through me, trying to reach me. I see how glassy his eyes look, as they tear up with love for me. When he looks at me when we make love, my skin crawls.

I close my eyes. I see Dave's face as he leans down and passionately kisses me. We tell each other how we really feel, just by the strength of our kiss. I feel Dave's hand run down my body as his tongue slowly follows. I feel Dave make love to me with so much passion that I'm about to explode. He feels the same way; I can tell.

"I love you," he moans, just before he lets go. I'm so overwhelmed by Dave's feel that I shake with my climax. "I love you too, baby." I whisper against his ear.

When I open my eyes, I'm in John's arms. I feel his sweaty body still tremble next to mine. He gently kisses me and tells me that he will always love me.

"I know." I force myself to say, the tears slip out of my closed eyes as I hold him silently.

**John's POV**

She hasn't _talked_ to me in months. We only have pleasant conversation. I hope she's ok.

It's been two weeks since I've been home last. It would have been nice for her to pick me up, show me she missed me, but, she's at home waiting for me. She's waiting for me; not Dave; me.

I can't describe how it feels to be so in love that it hurts. No one else in the world could have stronger feelings than me. That's how I can understand how hurt she was when he got married. She wanted to die, but that would kill me too. I was willing to do a double suicide, just because it would prove that I couldn't live without her.

She sits by that window, alone. It's like she's waiting for someone to come and rescue her. She looks trapped, even though she tries to put on a brave face for me.

I know I can't make her love me, but I can show her how much I care. I just want her to let me take away her pain.

Every time I see her, I let her know how much I love her and I silently hope that one day she will feel the same. But I know she'll never love me the same. Damn him…damn him for loving her, for hurting her, for making her mine. Do you know how frustrating it is to know that the woman you love will never love you back, because she'd rather die than be with you?

I could never tell her that he isn't happy either. We don't talk that much anymore, not since the day he met this new one. She was just a replacement; as if anyone could fill her void. But he learned that lesson quickly; when he found out that she was with me, things turned for them. He's moving out of the house, filing for divorce. He never loved the new one to begin with, but he tried.

God, she's still so beautiful. Even though she gives me that forced smile and raises her voice higher to make me think she's all right. If she knew that he was leaving his wife, I know she would go to him. She's only with me because she thinks he doesn't want her. If only she would show me how to love her. When she tells me she loves me, I know she's lying. She's not the type to split her love. She loves too deeply to ever do that.

Although our relationship is anything but perfect, I have never been happier in my life. It's something about the fact that she needs me, just knowing that she's home when I get here. Sometimes, I halfway expect her to be gone just as I turn the key, but, she won't go. I'm the last thing left she has from the time they shared. I've been here since the beginning and if she goes, all of her connection with him goes.

I feel bad taking her to bed, but that's the only time I see her happy. I just need to feel her, just to know that she's really here. She never looks at me when we make love. I know she's thinking about him. But sometimes, just sometimes, when everything is right, I can pull her out of that trance. It usually happens just before she cums. She'll look at me for a brief second and then I know I can see it in her eyes; she's there with me, not with him.

I love her so much, how can I continue to hurt her like this? I need to make love to her one last time to know for sure. Just to feel her body, for her to feel how much she means to me. I've never felt anything like being inside her. It's like the planets all align and I swear I can hear a chorus of angels singing. But that not singing our praises, they are condemning me to hell. I'm going to burn because I destroyed true love, something that only God himself could have created.

Her body reacts on autopilot under my touch, but I know her mind is a thousand miles away. I just want to take away her pain. It's not even about me anymore; I just don't want her to hurt. But the only way I can do that is to tell him how much she needs him. If I do that I know I'll lose her forever.

He doesn't deserve to feel her body under his, to hear the sweet sound of her moans, to taste the sweat on her breasts. She holds the key to heaven and earth within the tight confines of her sexuality; she brings me to my knees every time. If she can do that without any feeling toward me, I can't imagine how magnificent she must be when she's in love. Why did she have to love him? Why do I have to love her?

She thinks I don't hear her crying after we make love, tonight is no different. I lay in the afterglow, feeling completely sated, and inside her heart is breaking. Every time she lets me take her, she feels like she's betraying him, even though he's married to someone else. Her tears burn my skin, but, it's the sweetest torture I've ever felt.

He doesn't know how lucky he is. He has her love no matter how badly he treated her. He doesn't know what a fool he was to give her up. But God favors fools and children. And God is punishing me because I gave into temptation. I'm destined to love a woman who is desperately in love with someone else. Tonight was the best it's ever been, maybe because I know this will be the last time I ever hold her, kiss her, or feel her writhing under me. I'll never feel her soft curves, or kiss the slope of her neck. I'll never here her whine my name, or feel her hands on the small of back pushing me deeper into her again.

I can't share her, I don't want him to have her, but I don't want her here suffering. I know what I have to do; I have to tell him. I can only pray that he doesn't want her back. I would happily live in her misery for the rest of my life. She completes me; she needs me just as much as I need her. I love her. But, I love her enough to let her go.

**Dave's POV**

I made the two biggest mistakes of my life. The first was to let her go and the second was to try to replace her. I've done so many things wrong, that I don't know what's right anymore. The only thing I do know is I can't get her off of my mind or out of my heart. It's like she tattooed her name on my soul and I'm forever trying to erase it.

I should have known that I could never find someone like her. But I tried. I didn't love my wife when I married her, but she helped keep the loneliness away. I used her; I used her to make me feel less guilty. And what's really sad is I think she really loves me. She has no idea that I'm miserable.

But I can't love her, not when I'm in still in love with someone else. I know that my love is with John now and I only pray that she's happy. But I can't help but to wish that he's not. He took everything from me. I can't visit or call, because if I see her, I know that I'll take her in my arms and it will be so intense that sparks would fly out of my body. Then she'd know… she'd know that she still has me.

Why did I walk away? Why didn't I stay and fight. She told me it was a mistake, but I let my pride get the better of me. Where's all that pride now? I'm not above begging to get her back.

I see her sometimes, when I'm suppose to be making a quick run to the store or coming home from the gym. I take the long way, driving past John's house. She's always sitting there, by the window, looking out onto the street. I usually park away from the house, so she can't see me, but I can see her. I wonder what's she's thinking about. She looks so happy; she always has a little smile on her face. She looks like she's in love, like she's savoring their time together. If only she knew that I look like that when I think about her.

I left my wife tonight. I couldn't stick around to see her face. I wrote her a letter, packed all of things and drove away. I've been driving around for hours before I park my car. Before I realize where I am, I look up and I'm sitting outside of John's house.

I'm going to tell her. She has to know how I feel, that I still want her, that it's too hard to breathe without her. She has to know and understand, and if she doesn't I'll stay there and profess my love to her until she does.

I almost knock on the door before I see them. They're standing by the window, he's holding to her, talking to her, kissing her. Her eyes are closed, like she was soaking up every word he says. I can't hear their words, but I know that it is serious. The look on his face showed that he's deeply in love with her, more so than before. She smiles that smile that I thought was reserved for me…only for me. I watch my heart break as he takes her by the hand and leads her up to his bedroom. I know that he was going to make love to her.

I should stop myself, but I don't. I know where he keeps his spare key. I have to see them for myself. I have to know if she means it with him. They say that eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves, well neither do voyeurs nor peeping Toms.

I stand silently outside the bedroom door, I open it just a crack and I can't see them through the tears in my eyes. He's making love to her…I knew that he would, but my heart didn't want to believe it. I see her face, the way she kisses him, the way she's holding him. It's the way she use to be with me. Oh God, she's giving him all of her, just like she did with me. Wasn't our time sacred? Didn't it mean anything to her? She could hold back just a little to preserve our memory.

When she calls him Baby, I think I will be sick. She always called me that. He tells her he loves her and says she does too. Although the words never come out her mouth, her body doesn't lie.

I feel my hand reach out to her, when I see her tears. She never cried after we made love. What if he hurt her? I could kill him right where he sleeps…in the bed with the woman I am destined to be with. But what if those are tears of happiness? I could never live with myself knowing that I hurt someone that makes her so happy.

I leave the house in a hurry. I have nothing left. I left my wife for a woman that is no longer in love with me. I lost the love of my life to my closet friend. And no matter how fucked up it all is, I just want her to be happy and if that means leaving and never coming back, so they can be together…that's what I'll do.


	9. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know that the tenses switch, but the beginning is past tense and the memories up until they finally make love are too. But when she's in remembering being with him, she's in the present, because she needs to be._

_Hope it's not too confusing!_

Punishment

**Her POV**

Why am I being punished? I'm a good person… I made a mistake; well so did he. He thinks I don't know about Trish, but she hated me just enough that she couldn't wait to tell me that they spent the night together when he came home. But if he made a mistake, why isn't he being punished, too? He moved on, got married, threw her away…and he has had to suffer no consequences.

But me? My life can't get any worse. John asked me to marry him; God, I didn't mean to say yes. He wants us to be a family, but I don't want this baby…_his_ baby.

When I was pregnant before, I was so happy; mainly because I was going to be the mother to Dave Batista's child. I couldn't wait to be a mother. No matter what happened between us, we would have a child together…we would be connected for life. But now? I don't want to be with John forever, I didn't want to look back after I left…but now I have to.

When he told me that he was going to let me go, I was so relieved. I didn't have to be the one to walk out the door. John's my friend and I didn't want to hurt him. Now, I could stab in him in his sleep for doing this to me. How could he get me pregnant? I did everything he wanted; I played the pseudo happy girlfriend, I was the willing lover. He was always so generous with me, well why the hell wasn't he generous enough to pull out?

As soon as he found out about the baby, he changed his mind. He'll never let me go now. I didn't even tell him. I was going to end it before he ever found out. But the fucking doctor's office called…what ever happened to doctor/patient confidentiality?

And he's so fucking happy about it. He hasn't wiped that shit eating grin off his face yet. He's sticking his chest out a little bit further; he's treating me like I'm carrying the next Messiah. If only he knew how I felt. I don't want John or _his_ baby, or any part of this life…not anymore.

When I found out that Dave left town, I went after him. I heard about his wife and I knew that I had to try. As soon as I saw him, I knew he still loved me. For me not have seen him for almost a year, I still could remember everything about him, the smell of his cologne, the way he cocks his head to the side when he's trying not to smile, the way that he licks his lips before he speaks; all of it. It was like watching a movie in slow motion, just standing across the room from him.

We didn't talk for an eternity; we just looked at each other. But finally I spoke to him…more like I poured my heart out in one big heap of tears.

"_I know that I hurt you…and I never meant to. I'm not going to blame anyone for sleeping with him. Although you pushed me away and I was desperate and lonely, nothing justifies hurting you by sleeping with your best friend. _

_All I wanted was for us to be together, and when you walked out on me…I died that day. I've been with him all this time and I swear I'm rotting. I don't love him Dave, I love you. I will always love you; even though you hurt me beyond words when you got married. _

_How could you do that? Didn't you love me at all? How could you move another woman into our house, make love to her in our bed, share our life with her? I know you left her, but it doesn't make it hurt less. Everything I did to you, you paid me back tenfold the day you said 'I do'." _

_He looked at me stunned before he finally spoke. "Do you still love me?" His words hit me hard. How could he doubt if I still loved him. Would I drive 1,000 miles to tell him how I felt, if I didn't still love him?_

"_I can never stop loving you…I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry." I tried to leave, I really did. This was supposed to be my closure. I had already sealed my fate by accepting John's proposal and having his baby growing inside of me. But I didn't expect Dave to be so… so, Dave._

I swear I could have done it if he didn't stand so close to me. I could have just walked away. I heard myself telling my feet to move. They felt like they were encased in cement blocks, but I was going to move. I was going to walk out before the pain got too much to take.

But his eyes; those beautiful chocolate eyes… Why did he have to look at me that way; the way he use to? I couldn't concentrate on anything, not John, not this child, not making my feet move because his eyes pulled me in. Before I knew it, I felt his breath on my cheek, as he leaned over to hold me.

I shouldn't have let him touch me, because I knew that I wouldn't want it to stop. But all I could do was cry. I miss him, I love him…I need him.

"_Don't cry…please. I don't want to make you cry ever again." His voice was so gentle, just like it use to be. I forgot how bad things were for a moment. I forgot about the note, about sleeping with John, about Dave leaving; I forgot about everything, but this…_

"_I have to tell you something." I tried to explain it to him, but how could I? He was holding me; he was so close to me. All I wanted was him back. _

_As soon as I tried to speak, I was silenced by kiss that I swear made time stand still. His lips were just like I remembered. They were still so soft. His hands were safe as they use to be, and those very safe hands held my head as if to keep my neck from snapping back. _

_I couldn't breathe, I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to die in that moment because I knew as soon as he let me go; my real life would come crashing down. The slight fluttering my stomach made me back away from him. It wasn't butterflies this time…it was John._

"_I can't do this…I have to tell you…" How do you find the words to tell the man that you love more than yourself that you're having another man's baby? How do you tell the man that means the difference between your euphoric bliss and total damnation that you're going to marry someone else? _

_How you do tell a man that loves you with so much passion that it hurts, that's you'd rather abort his child and leave him in agony because you can't stand to be in the same room with him, because he's not Dave?_

So because of my lack of confession, I'm here. I hate waiting. It makes me so nervous. The more I wait, the more I have to tell myself that I'm doing the right thing. I've done everything that I could in the time that I've been sitting here. I've balanced my check book three times, I gone through and deleted old numbers from my cell, I written in my journal and even pretended to read a magazine. But nothing I'm doing will make the time go by.

Fighting back the tears is harder than I thought. I've been through this in my head a thousand times. It has to be this way. If I stand any chance at happiness again, I have to do this.

I think back to Dave; just the look his face as he sat down. I tried to tell him, God, I tried.

"_The only things I want you tell me, is that you don't love him. Tell me that you still want me, even though I fucked up. I didn't mean to hurt you." The tears rolled from his eyes as he talked to me. "I've done everything short of breaking down his door and dragging you out with me just to get you back. You have no idea how hard this has been on me too. But nothing else matters, as long as you tell me that we belong together."_

_Oh God, what should I have done? I couldn't tell him…not after that. This was what I'd wanted for so long. He'd given me hope that we can try again. John came between us for so long; now this child is the only obstacle. When we lost our baby, he was broken. I couldn't tell him that I'm having one with John. That would break him more. I couldn't take that. I promised him that I would love him enough for both of us and that I would always protect him. He didn't need to know…he couldn't._

_What would I tell John? Tell him that I'm leaving him for Dave and we're going to raise this baby together? He'd never go for that. Tell him that I miscarried and that it's too hard to go through it again, so I can't be around him? Have the baby and just give it to John and never see my child again? _

I was so prepared to see his face when I was going to tell him that I was leaving; but after seeing his face about this baby…how can I do this? I know I'd make a great mother, and I'm sure that John would be a wonderful father. But he'll be a wonderful father to someone else's child. I can't do this…I can't.

Finally they call me back. The room's a lot smaller and colder than I thought it would be. The doctor's nice though. And though I know it's a precaution, I tell him to skip all the counseling and trying to talk me out of it. I _have_ to do this. My relationship to Dave depends on it.

I lay on the table, the paper gown making a crinkling sound as I try to get comfortable. The least they could do is put on some music or give me a drink or something. I just need something to take the edge off.

They wheel a big machine over, and I hear it turn on. It sounds like a vacuum cleaner. My God, I'm going to let them vacuum my child from my body. What kind of mother am I? How in the hell could John be happy about having a baby with me when I'm going to let them suck the child that we created from my womb?

For some reason, I can only play with the ring on my finger and think about how John's blue eyes light up when he talks about having a daughter. I guess it would help if I thought about this child as a person, then maybe I could see it. But instead, I can only think about this creature as something else that's standing the way of me and Dave.

The humming of the machine is getting louder as they wheel it closer to me. The metal from the chair scraping the floor as the doctor sits down makes me jump. I close my eyes over the sounds of the doctor talking to the nurse about what they are about to do. I close my eyes and I see Dave's face and I know that this is how it has to be.

_His hands gently touch my back as his lips suck the pulse on my neck. His breathing is like a gentle hum that I've missed for so long. It's been so long since I've been his bed, but my body remembers him so well. He's smaller now than he use to be. He's lost 30 pounds since I made love to him last, but I don't mind. His weight was never on the forefront of my mind when we made love. _

_I can't close my eyes, although I want to. I can't because I need to see him, I need my brain to etch this memory forever; because when ever I finally do tell him, I know this might be the last time I'll ever feel him again. _

_His mouth on my breasts makes my back arch from the bed. I missed the way he kissed them. It's so not like John; he treats me like I'm a fine work of art that he's trying to study. No, Dave suckles me as if I were his wet-nurse. I almost forgot the pressure he could create with his gentle mouth. Those soft lips, assaulting my breasts…how could I not have remembered that? But it's hard to concentrate on that when his hand is steadily moving lower across my midsection? _

_I remember his fingers. The gentle way they touch me there; the soft circular motions that only his fingers can make. He touches me, like he's not afraid. He knows he has me, and touches me like I'm his. _

_His lips move from my breasts back up to my own. He whispers into my mouth. "Your mine…not his." I can't answer him, to let him know that he's right. All I can do is kiss him with everything that I have. _

"_I've missed the way you taste." I hear his whisper as he parts me kisses me the same as he did my mouth. I swear I almost cum as soon as his tongue makes contact. It feels so much better than I remembered. And I can't stop my body from moving with the gentle strokes of his mouth. It's only a matter of moments before I feel myself giving over to orgasm. He always knew how to bring me to pleasure without really trying. _

_I want to taste him too. I want to have him in my mouth. I need to bring him to feel that I love him and how much I want to please him. I try, but he stops me. He brings me back to his face and kisses me deeply._

_While I'm on my side he enters me. He lays behind me, with one arm wrapped around me holding me as close to him as he can, his other arm trails down my body and he starts to touch me again. _

_I'm trapped. There's no way I can touch him like I want to. So my only choice is to put my hand behind his neck as if to pull him closer to me. He feels just like I remember. He fills me completely. His movements are so slow and so deliberate that it makes me feel like I'm crazy. The human body shouldn't be allowed to feel such pleasure…not when this human heart is still racked with so much pain._

_His whispers in my ear send chills down my spine. "I love you." He repeats over and over again. He loves me…he loves me just as much as I love him. He tells me he forgives me. He's forgiven for John, but I know he wouldn't if he knew…_

_For the first time in months, I wake up and felt safe. I'm still in his arms. He looks so beautiful sleeping. He doesn't want to let me go, he says he's afraid that I won't come back. How could he think I that I could ever walk out on him? I live for him; I need his love to survive. _

_But he understands that I have to end things with John. If only he knew what I have to do first._

Somewhere in my revelry, I run out the doctor's office. And now I'm driving back to John's. What am I going to tell him? How can I make him understand? How could I just run out? I haven't solved anything. I don't want John's baby; I just want Dave. I should have known that I couldn't even do this right. What am I going to do?

I can't breathe…he knows. Oh God, he knows! As soon as I open the door; I see them both sitting there. John's looking at me like he hates me and Dave has tears in his eyes. They both know…I don't what to do.

I run out the house as fast I can. And now I'm driving, but I don't know where. I've lost them both. The fucking hospital called John and Dave came to check that I was ok with confronting him. Now they both know what kind of person I really am. The kind of person that is willing to do anything for the man I love; the kind that actually considered killing my child to be with him.

But it wasn't out of spite. I'm a good person. I just made a mistake. Why am I being punished?


	10. Chapter 11

_**Repost...I left out some words. Sorry.**_

_A/N: Thanks for the help on where to go with this story. This chapter was born out of the advice Torque gave me. She saw something in the character that I failed to see. I don't if it's over, so I'll leave it open, but this could serve as an ending that I could live with. I've put up a banner on myspace for this, so if you're interested in what I think the female character looks like check it out. Click on my profile and then my homepage, it'll take you to my myspace account...it's under pictures._

Self Discovery

**Her POV**

I know that neither one of them meant to hurt me…not intentionally; just like I never meant to hurt either of them. But everything that _we_ have done has hurt _us_ to no end. I can't live like this anymore. I _won't_ live like this anymore. It's not fair to them, but most of all, it's not fair to me.

I have tried to be two people for them. One I love so much that I am consumed by him. The other's love helps me to breathe. I try to be happy moving on and I try to pretend that I don't care about hurting the other. But everything is about making _them_ happy. What about me? What makes _me _happy?

That's the problem, I don't know anymore. I know what I want, but is what I want, what I need? It's not just me to think about anymore. And I don't care how selfish I've been or what mistakes I've made, none of that matters now. I can't raise my child, if I don't know who its mother is. So now I know what I have to do…even though I don't want to.

Dave walks in first; it takes everything I have not to run into his arms. My love for him is like a magnet, locking in on him and pulling him in as soon as I feel his presence. It's overwhelming. It shouldn't be possible to love someone as much as I love him.

Directly behind him is John. My heart instantly breaks for him. He loves me the way that I love Dave. I know that I'm hurting him and it's not fair. I love him because he's the father of my baby and though I don't feel the same about him, we created this child out of love. If nothing else, I finally understand his role. I do love John, just not with the same passion that I love Dave and that's not his fault; it's mine. I won't let Dave go so that I can love John, he deserves more than that.

They are looking at me…through me, but I won't let that stop me. "Thank you for coming." John tries to speak, but I put my hand up to silence him. "I have to do this."

This is harder than I thought. All I have to do is tell them the truth. If all of us are to blame, then one of us should take responsibility. They may be able to live on this rollercoaster ride, but I want off. "I'm leaving." The pain in Dave's eyes is enough to make reconsider. We just found our way back and I'm going to leave. I need to explain but I'm sure my explanation is something that the other doesn't want to hear.

"I can't do this anymore." I look at them both, they both have the same confused on their faces. "So much has changed since that night almost two years ago. But we're all still caught in the vortex of it. I need to figure out who I am on my own before I can figure out who I am to either of you."

Dave tries to step closer to me, but he can't touch me. I will lose my nerve if he touches me. "No. I have to do this." I look at John and smile. "You have been so wonderful to me. Some days I feel like I could love you as much, if I just let him go…then other days I feel like I hate you because you destroyed my life. But no matter how I feel about you, it has not stopped you from giving me all of you. I am so grateful to you and I am blessed to be having a baby with a man as wonderful as you are. But I can't marry you…not like this. I love you, but not enough to give you all of me. I can't, because there's a part of me that I have to find before I'm whole again." All I can do is take his ring and place in his hand.

"And you…my heart beats for you." I look at Dave's face and my tears start on their own. "I have no idea who I am without knowing who I am to you. I forgot how to live my life outside of you. I love you so much that it's not healthy and I have to learn to let you go. I need to find _me_ before I can work on _us._"

I don't want to drag this out; I just want to find peace. "John, _you_ hurt us. _You_ did something that completely destroyed our love, our upcoming marriage and subsequently through no direct fault of your own, I lost my child…you started it all. But _I_ helped you along, every step of the way. _I_ used my loneliness and your feelings for me to try to get over him. _I_ felt so alone and sad, that I didn't think I could make it on my own. _You_ kept me from being alone and I'm sorry I used you. And Dave, _you_ took away the best friendship this man has ever known…it was like disowning part of your family when you stopped talking to him. _You_ hurt me when you left and lived out our life with another woman. And John we hurt Dave when we got pregnant…but Dave, _we_ hurt him right back when we made love."

God how did come to this? One night completely changed my life. "I'm so confused, that I actually considered having an abortion just to be with you. I'm not this person. I don't know who this person is, but I don't like her."

As I start to leave room, I feel John's hand on my arm. "Don't worry. I let you know when its time. I would never keep you from your child." I walk out the room with my head down, but turn to around to face them when I get to the door. "I won't be gone forever and I don't expect either of you to wait, but I need to do this for my baby. That's all that matters now. I love you both. Goodbye."

**Dave's POV**

I can't believe she's pregnant by him. All she had to do was tell me, it would've been hard, but I would've dealt with it. She's the one that always talked about trust and how she trusted me with everything. Where's all that trust now? What did she think I was going to do? Did she really think I wouldn't love her if she was pregnant? Did she really think I wanted her to have an abortion? What kind of monster does she take me for? The kind that walked out on her for a mistake, the kind that married another woman when I was so in love with her that it hurt, the kind that let her down repeatedly. If were her, I wouldn't have trusted me enough to tell me either.

I notice the way she lifts her chin up, she's putting on her brave face. I have always loved that about her. Even when she's scared to death, she tries to be strong. And don't care how much I tell her that she doesn't need to be strong all the time, she always is…strong enough for us both. You would think with my physical appearance that I wouldn't be a weak man. But when it comes to her, I'm like a baby…I'm dependent on her for my survival. My soul needs her to live.

I feel my jaws clinch as soon as I hear the door open behind me and John step through it. How are we supposed to work this out if he's always fucking here? She made her choice we she came back to me and I'll be damned if I let you have her again.

"What?" Did she just say she was leaving? Oh God, I can hear the blood run through my veins as my heart pounds and threatens to stop beating all together. We just found our way back to each other and now she wants to leave?

She says so much has changed, but I haven't changed the way I feel about her. The sun still rises when she gets out of bed in the morning. No matter what we went through, I always loved her; even if I was being too stubborn to show her at times.

I look over at John, who has tears in his eyes. This is all your fault. _You _are the one that started it all. You had to have forbidden fruit, now you've condemned us all to life of hell. It's my hell to know that she's having your child; it's yours to know that she still loves me and it's hers because we have her stuck in the middle.

She tells him she's happy to be having his baby. I still don't believe it. _We_ were supposed to be first time parents together. _We_ were supposed to experience everything that she will go through with _his_ child, together. But our time with our baby was cut short. My child is gone, but his remains.

I understand when she says she doesn't know who she is with out me, because I feel that way about her. Since I walked out, I've been making mistake after mistake after mistake, trying to fix the void in my life that her absence caused. The only thing that makes me complete is having her in my arms. When I think of who I am, I don't think Dave Batista the man…I think Dave Batista her love.

He tries to speak, to justify what he's done and as soon as I hear her remind him of our sins, it kills me. We all fucked up, all of us…and nothing has come out this thing but pain. A few moments here and there, shared in bliss with her in my arms, is not enough to counter the desperation and loneliness when she's gone.

I don't care that John and I aren't friends. After the way he busted up our lives, I can never go back to being his friend. I will never know if he still wants her or worse off…if she wants him too. They will have a child; I have nothing but our memories. How can I compete with that? I have to learn to live with her and not for her anymore. But when she comes back, I'll still be here. I'll be waiting with open arms.

I love you too.

**John's POV**

This can't be a good sign. She wouldn't have asked us both here if it was anything good. It seems like whenever the three of us are in the same room something horrible happens. The last time we were together, was the day she tried to have an abortion. I had no idea she didn't want the baby. Just moments before I found out, Dave tells me that they're back together. I didn't understand. I asked her to marry me and she said yes…we were going to be a family…

She looks so scared, all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and take care of her. Whatever it is she thinks she has to do can wait. I can't stomach to see her so upset.

Oh God, I feel like I've just be hit. She can't leave, I love her. I have never loved anyone in my life before, but with her…I know it's real. "But what about our family?" My baby…my love, how am I supposed to live with you both? I feel her ring in my hand and all of my hopes for my family start to fade. She's choosing him.

If only she could love me the way that she loves him, the way that I love her. If only she would allow herself to open up just a little bit then she would understand that I would treat her better then he ever could. Don't get me wrong, I know that he loves her and no matter how pure and passionate it may be, it's not the same as what I feel for her. She's the other half of my heart, she's my sun and my sky…she's everything to me. And _our _child…that child is just the apex to what perfection really is. The day she said that she would marry me was the second happiest day of my life…the first being the news that we created a life together. Our marriage would be the happily ever after that you only read about in fairytales…even if there will always be the sadness of _him_ looming over us. Loving her while she misses him is one of the sweetest tortures in the world. I'm sure that if she ever felt the same way about me as I do her, I would die of happiness. One person should not be allowed to be so damn happy.

She reminds us of how many mistakes we all made and I know I'm the catalyst behind it all. You don't think that if I could turn back the hands of time I would do it differently? I wouldn't stop loving her, but instead of taking what I _needed_ that night, I would have told her how I felt and waited for her. It was a selfish act, but my needs outweighed all reason. And even though things are so fucked up now, I don't regret one second I spent with her. Just to have a hint of her love has made it all worth it to me. I would love to have my brother back, but not at the expense of her love. Our friendship was once the most important relationship to me…now it's my family.

I'm not even mad that she wanted to have an abortion; I just wish that she would have loved and trusted me enough to talk to about it. But there must have been an angel on her shoulder that day because it changed her mind. When this is all said and done, she may never love me the same, but I can at least put all my love and energy into our child. That child will be a constant reminder of how much I love her and how close to heaven I once came.

"I want to be a part of the baby's life." That is my only request. I love her enough to give her the space that she needs, but hate me, take your love from me, or be with Dave…it'll hurt, but I'll get through it. Just please don't take my child from me. That's the child that I made with her, born out of my love for her. That child combines us for all of eternity…that child is a lingering memory of what we shared.

I understand why she has to do this, but I can't say that my heart isn't breaking right now. She needs to find herself, so that when she comes back, she'll be ready to love; no matter who she chooses. And if by chance it's neither of us, whoever she gives her heart to, will be the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on the planet. No matter who he is, he will never take my place. I will always be her child's father and she will always be the love of my life.

"I love you."


End file.
